Dark Specter's Revenge
by charm3power
Summary: Dark Specter wants revenge for the death of his brother, Maligore. He leaves Astronema and Lord Zedd behind to finish the job. They capture the teran rangers and turn them evil. Can the rangers save their friends, or is it too late?
1. Liarians

Samaritan planet. Dark Specter is furious. Divatox's plan was going brilliantly. She had captured the Liarian wizard, Lerigot, as well as 2 former earth rangers for sacrifice. She then went to the Nemesis Triangle and freed his brother, Maligore. But those cursed turbo rangers had destroyed Maligore, and freed Lerigot, and the 2 former earth rangers. He had to get revenge. Divatox's plans since then were no better at destroying the rangers than Rita, Zedd, Master Vile, or the Machine Empire. He was fed up with Earth, with Zordon, and his rangers. He was going to do it his way.

But then Zordon left Earth, and returned to Eltar with Alpha 5. Dimitria of Inquaris and Alpha 6 replaced them, and then 4 of the rangers who had killed his brother stepped down, and 4 others replaced them. This was the time to strike. The 4 rangers were now as helpless as the other former rangers. Sure they still had the zeo and dino powers, but those weren't strong enough to defeat him. He would get his revenge on Kimberly Hart, Jason Scott, Katherine Hillard, Tanya Sloan, Justin Stuart, Adam Park, and Thomas Oliver. But first he was going to take care of the Liarians. Dark Specter vanished in a black and red flash of light.

Liaria. Lara held her baby, and took care of it. Lerigot watched, proud of his family, and then he tensed, as he sensed an evil presence nearing his planet. When he realized it was Dark Specter, he was terrified. For no one, not even Zordon had been able to defeat Dark Specter. He went into the house, and told Lara to escape with the baby, but the explosion outside showed it was too late. Outside were Dark Specter, and Scorpina. The 3 Liarians didn't have a chance. Before Lerigot could protect them with his wand, Dark Specter fired killing all 3 of them, turning them into ashes. Scorpina picked up the fallen wand, and the duo vanished.

His next stop was Earth. He would destroy the 6 former rangers, and he decided he might as well kill the rest of them. It was only a matter of time before he had his revenge, and the Rangers of Earth would be no more.

Earth. Power Chamber. It explodes. Divatox's forces march forward. She had just attacked the power chamber, after Dimitria and Blue Centurion had left Earth. She had destroyed it, and their powers. She was no searching to see if there were any survivors. Piranitrons drag Tj, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and Justin up to her.

"Well, it seems you belong to me now." said Divatox.

"Divatox. There turbo morphers could still work." said Porto.

Divatox took the turbo morphers and keys from the rangers, and put them in a box.

"Excellent. I have captured the Earth and the power rangers." said Divatox.

A head appears in the sky, transparent.

"Divatox, you must go to the Samaritan planet." said the being.

"Why should I. I just captured the Earth, and the Power Rangers!" said Divatox.

"Dark Specter will not be pleased." said being.

"Dark Specter? Did you just say Dark Specter?" asked Divatox.

The being nods.

"I'm on my way. Tell him I have 5 turbo ranger captives." said Divatox.

Divatox and her army vanish with the 5 captive turbo rangers, Storm Blaster, Lightning Cruiser, and the 5 turbo morphers. Alpha 6 crawls from the wreckage with a box of secret codes. Standing up, he opens the box. Inside it are the 5 Zeo Crystals, and 6 other morphers.

"But how is this possible?" asked Alpha.

A note is attached.

"Dear Power Rangers,

Billy Cranston, Alpha 5, and I, Zordon of Eltar, were able to use the Swords of Light and Power to create 6 new morphers to have the power of dino, and ninja. We've called them the Teran morphers. Each morpher also has an element power with it. They would control the Ninja and Shogunzords. After using the Zeo Crystal to create the turbo morphers we locked it away with these morphers. If you are reading this, and have opened the box, that means I am not here, and that the Earth needs these powers once again. Good luck, rangers, and may the Power protect you.

Zordon."

Alpha picks up another sheet, showing a list of rangers, and the powers chosen for them.

Angel Grove, CA- Rocky Desantos(blue zeo).

Geneva, Switzerland- Zack Taylor(black teran); Trini Kwan(yellow teran); Jason Scott(red teran).

Miami, FL- Tommy Oliver(red zeo); Kimberly Hart(pink teran).

New York, NY- Tanya Sloan(yellow zeo)

Los Angeles, CA- Adam Park(green zeo)

Aquitar- Billy Cranston(blue teran).

Kenya, Africa- Aisha Campbell(white teran).

London, England- Katherine Hillard(pink zeo).

"Ai, Ai. 1 of them isn't even on the planet. And how I am going to find the others on this planet, or get the ones off it? I have no way of traveling, and no way to teleport them here, or contact them." said Alpha 6.

Alpha 6 looks at the list again.

"But maybe Rocky can help. He's in Angel Grove." said Alpha 6.

Alpha 6 walks towards Angel Grove, leaving behind the remains of the power chamber, former base to the zeo and turbo rangers.


	2. Zordon Captured

AN: I know Dimitria asks questions a lot, but I'm assuming she only does that to people she teaches, like the Power Rangers. I think she only talks normally with friends, and family. She did talk when the old turbo team transferred their powers to the new turbo team. _Italics are in flashback._

* * *

Eltar. Dimitria sits there, looking at the wreckage.

"How did it go all wrong?" thought Dimitria.

_Power Chamber. _

_"Our zords are gone." said Tj._

_"But you stopped Goldgoyle. Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be able to create new zords." said Alpha 6._

_Just then Blue Centurion teleports in._

_"Dimitria, Eltar is under attack. They're after Zordon." said Blue Centurion._

_"What!" said Carlos._

_"We have to go help him." said Cassie._

_"No. I will go to Eltar with the Blue Centurion. You must remain here to protect Earth from Divatox." said Dimitria, who stepped out from her tube._

_"Dimitria, will we ever see you again?" asked Ashley._

_"Of course. And we will make sure Zordon is safe." said Dimitria._

_Dimitria and Blue Centurion vanish._

_Eltar. They arrive. Phantom Ranger, Trey, the Aquitar Rangers, and the robot turbo rangers are in front of Zordon, trying to protect him. Blue Centurion and Dimitria join them._

_"It is good to finally see you again." said Zordon._

_"What is happening, Zordon?" asked Dimitria._

_"Dark Specter has sent Rita, Zedd, Master Vile, General Havoc, and the Machine Empire after me. Divatox and her forces are still attacking Earth." said Zordon._

_"The rangers lost their zords during a battle. I hope they can survive against Divatox's forces." said Dimitria._

_"Yes. But they may not be able to for much longer. Especially if she finds their base. Rita and Zedd were the ones who blew up the Command Center." said Zordon._

_Phantom Ranger turns invisible, and begins fighting. Trey, the 5 robot rangers, the Aquitar Rangers, and Blue Centurion join the fight. _

_"Zordon. Alpha 5. We must get out of here if we hope to get away." said Dimitria._

_Zordon nods, and the 3 run down the hall._

_Hallway. Rita Repulsa appears in a flash of light. She blasts Zordon, who turns into a tube, similar to the one in the power chamber. Goldar appears in a gold flash, touches the tube, and vanishes in another gold flash, before Dimitria can retaliate._

_"NO! ZORDON!" said Dimitria._

_"Goodbye, Dimitria. I'm sure we'll meet again." said Rita, vanishing in a flash of black light._

_Dimitria and Alpha 5 run back into the throne room._

_Throne room. The 5 robot rangers had been destroyed. All that remains are the 5 turbo morphers. Dimitria picks them up. Blue Centurion is on the floor severely damaged, while Phantom Ranger, Trey, and the Aquitar Rangers are struggling to fight, when the villains all vanish, leaving the planet._

_"What happened?" asked Delphine._

_"Rita trapped Zordon in a tube, and Goldar took him before I could get him to safety." said Dimitria._

_"No." said Delphine._

_"Then we lost." said Trey._

_"Blue Centurion must be repaired." said Dimitria._

_"I'll take him to Edenoi." said Alpha 5, grabbing Blue Centurion, and vanishes in red lights._

_"I will go to find Zordon." said Phantom Ranger, vanishing in black lights._

_"Would it not be wise to return to Triforia and Aquitar before the UAE decide to attack and conquer them?" asked Dimitria._

_"She is correct, Delphine. Although I wish we could find Zordon, Aquitar is our first priority." said Cestro._

_"And Triforia is mine." said Trey, sighing._

_"You're right. We will go back to our planets." said Delphine._

_Trey teleports to Triforia. The 5 Alien Rangers teleport to Aquitar. Dimitria sighs, and looks down at the 5 turbo morphers in her hand._

"Earth doesn't need 2 sets of turbo rangers. But Eltar needs a new team of rangers." said Dimitria.

Dimitria walks over, and enters the Eltaran counsel.

"Everyone. I was able to save the turbo morphers from the robot rangers, before they were terminated. Eltar still needs a team of rangers. We've lost Zordon, and much of Eltar has been damaged. But if they try to attack again, Aquitar and Triforia may not be able to get here in time. You need a team of Power Rangers to protect your planet." said Dimitria.

"Yes. We will choose the rangers." said an Eltaran.

The 5 best warriors are chosen. Dimitria walks over to them.

"Jaden, you are the red turbo ranger, and the leader. Jade, you are the yellow turbo ranger. Malcus, you are the blue turbo ranger, and a brilliant scientist. Darren, you are the green turbo ranger. Shala, you are the pink turbo ranger. Protect Eltar for if Dark Specter and the others return, you may be the only ones to stop him from destroying your planet." said Dimitria.

"And what about you?" asked a council member.

"Well..."

Dimitria doesn't finish, as a man bursts into the room.

"Divatox has destroyed the power chamber, and kidnapped the Earth Turbo Rangers, and their powers." said the man.

"That means the Earth is defenseless." said Dimitria.

"Not quite." said a voice.

Dimitria looks back to see Alpha 5 step forward.

"I sent a message to Aquitar. Billy Cranston will be on his way back to Earth to gather up the former rangers. He, Zordon, and I were able to recreate the ninja and dino powers into new powers, the teran powers, while the rangers were fighting the Machine Empire." said Alpha 5.

"Then the Earth can be saved if the former rangers get the zeo and teran powers?" asked Dimitria.

"Yes." said Alpha 5.

"I will join the Phantom Ranger in his search for Zordon and the missing Turbo Rangers." said Dimitria.

She vanishes in a flash of white lights.

Samaritan planet. Divatox, Rita, Zedd, and Master Vile's forces are gathered. The Machine Empire arrives. Soon a ship docks, and out steps Dark Specter. Divatox snaps her fingers, and Piranitrons drag out Tj, Cassie, Ashley, Justin, and Carlos in chains.

"So you actually did something right." said Rita.

"Oh, shut up. At least I was able to go through with it. You couldn't stop the rangers when they were children!" said Divatox.

Rita and Divatox fight.

"STOP!" said Dark Specter.

They stop fighting, and look up at Dark Specter.

"You make sure they never return to Earth. Kill them, turn them evil. Whatever. But they must not return to Earth so I can fulfill my revenge on the other former power rangers." said Dark Specter.

"What revenge?" asked Justin.

"The turbo rangers killed my younger brother, Maligore. I will have my vengeance." said Dark Specter.

"He was your younger brother." said Divatox.

"Yes. I don't blame you. You were trying to free him, but the rangers killed him, and they shall pay." said Dark Specter.

Divatox nods.

"Soon I will depart for Earth, and destroy all of the former power rangers." said Dark Specter.

Everyone cheers. A green cyborg and silver metallic creatures walked out. Finally a purple haired girl clad in black leather and a silver staff in her hand walked out.

"Astronema, Ecliptor. It's good to see you could come." said Dark Specter.

"I wouldn't miss it. Zordon's capture is probably the only thing that has been in our favor in awhile. Ever since the rest of you couldn't even defeat a bunch of Earth teenagers." said Astronema.

"You try fighting them." said Rita.

"A good idea. Astronema, Ecliptor, you and your Quantrons will come back with me. Together we will get the former rangers." said Dark Specter.

"Yes. Maligore must be avenged." said Divatox.

Everyone else agrees, as Zedd raises his glass.

"A toast to the Dark Specter, Maligore's vengeance, the death of the Earth rangers, and the end of all goodness!" said Zedd.

Everyone drinks, but one man in brown robes at the end.

"Hey, you, on the end. Aren't you going to drink with us?" asked Divatox.

"He's a spy." said Astronema.

The figure stood up. Goldar charged him, and removed the cloak to reveal a red power ranger.

"The Red Ranger from K-035. I enjoyed destroying your team. It's time you joined them." said Dark Specter.

"Wrong. I will stop you." said Red Ranger.

"Andros, you must leave. The Earth Rangers are in danger, and need your help." said Zordon.

"But what about you, and the earth rangers here?" asked Andros.

"I'm fine, and they are too. But if the former rangers still on Earth are destroyed, then the Earth will be defenseless, and could become like K-035." said Zordon.

"I'll go, but I'll find you again, Zordon. Galaxy Glider, Hang 10!" said Andros.

The red galaxy glider glides in. Andros jumps on it, and jets away.

"Astronema, Ecliptor, go after him. Destroy him and the Earth Rangers! I'll join you later." said Dark Specter.

The group nods. Ecliptor vanishes in a green flash. Astronema vanishes in a purple flash.The Quantrons vanish in silver flashes. The Dark Fortress jets away from the Samaritan planet.

"Soon my revenge will be complete. The Earth Rangers will be destroyed, and my brother will finally be avenged. And then, there's Zordon. He will have a special punishment for ruining plans to take over Earth, and for his part in my brother's death." said Dark Specter.

Rita, Zedd, Master Vile, and Goldar walk towards the Space Skull.

"We better get back. Rito and Finster are there. Rito might mess up." said Rita.

"Let's go." said Zedd.

Master Vile, Rita, Zedd, and Goldar board the Space Skull, which jets towards the M-51 Galaxy. Machine Empire ships fly down. Mondo, Machina, and Sprocket board them with Cogs.

"We need to get back. I left Gasket in charge, and he could try to double-cross me." said Mondo.

"Then we better hurry, dear." said Machina.

The Machine Empire ships jet away. Dark Specter gives Divatox, a new ship, the Specter. Havoc, Momma D, Putra Pods, and Chromites board Havoc's space base, and set a course for home. Divatox, Rygog, Elgar, Porto, and Piranitrons board the Specter, and take Zordon, and the 5 captive turbo rangers aboard with them.

"Now remember. Don't let anyone near you. Phantom Ranger, Blue Centurion, Dimitria, and others are already searching." said Dark Specter.

"Don't worry. I won't let you down." said Divatox.

Divatox walks back onto the ship, as it jets out of sight. Dark Specter teleports away in a black and red flash.

Specter. The 5 turbo rangers are locked in dungeon cells. Porto begins to experiment on the turbo morphers, and discovers all they need is a new power source. Divatox smiles, before activating a machine holding Zordon. She takes some of the energy, and uses it to power up the morphers.

"Excellent. Now to find a way to turn them evil, with no reversals." said Divatox.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way." said Porto.

Space. Andros rides his glider to a blue ship, labeled the Astro Megaship. He gets inside, and walks to the bridge. He taps in some commands on the console, and jets away towards Earth.


	3. Recruiting Pt 1

Angel Grove. Alpha 6 makes it into the park, and stays in hiding. He opens the box, and finds a secret compartment containing the pictures of the rangers. After all he's only met 4 of the former rangers. Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam. He looks up and sees one of the rangers. Rocky Desantos.

"Mr. Desantos?" asked Alpha 6, from behind a tree.

Rocky walks forward, and sees Alpha.

"I need your help. Divatox blew up the power chamber, and took the turbo rangers with her into space." said Alpha 6, showing him the box, and Zordon's letter.

"I'll do it. My back is healed, and I've missed being a ranger." said Rocky.

Rocky takes the blue zeo crystal, which turns into the blue zeo morpher on his wrist.

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" said Rocky.

Rocky morphs into the blue zeo ranger.

"Adam's the closest. Let's go there." said Rocky.

Rocky's crystal glows, and the contents of the box turn into beams of energy, and fly off to their owners. The box itself transforms into a device, which Alpha picks up.

"Looks like it'll make it easier for us to find them." said Rocky.

"Let's go." said Alpha 6.

Rocky and Alpha 6 use the blue zeo morpher to teleport away.

_Billy's POV_

Aquitar. I sat there, monitoring the controls. Cestro, the blue Aquitar Ranger, and Cestria, his cousin, were also there. The other Aquitar Rangers were patrolling the planet. I looked over at Cestria, and gave a weak smile. We had dated for awhile, but we soon realized we weren't compatible, and broke up.

I still didn't know who I was compatible with. I had a crush on Trini Kwan, but soon only saw her as a friend. I had dated other girls. Laura, Marge, Violet. Violet was the closest girl I'd ever gotten to besides the girl rangers, but they were just friends. Violet was the one.

I sighed, remembering why he wasn't with her now. Violet had been killed in a monster attack. Not just any monster. By Goldar himself. He had decided to get revenge, and had killed Violet, right after she revealed her project to the class.

_Violet exits the school. _

"_Aisha, I'll see you later." I said._

_"Yeah. Tommy and Kim are on a date, and Adam and Rocky are sparing, so I guess I'm going home." said Aisha._

_"Then I'll see you tomorrow." I said._

_I walked out of the school. Outside I saw Violet walking down the steps. Goldar appeared, startling her. Before I could stop him, Goldar fired flame from his sword, turning Violet to ashes._

_"NO!" yelled Billy. _

_"Let that be a lesson to you. No one makes me look bad. I should have done this a long time ago. It feels good." said Goldar, who vanished in a gold flash._

_Billy teleported away, tears streaking down his face._

After that I began to grow distant, isolating my friends. It worsened when we lost the ninja powers, and then got 5 zeo powers, and then I couldn't use the golden powers. But I was happy for Jason, and his other friends. But then the aging process from one of my machines caught up with me. I moved to Aquitar, because I said I was going to be with Cestria. After I was cured, I didn't want to stay there anymore, and be a burden. But I knew one day, I'd become a ranger again. The Blue Teran Ranger. And that day was today.

"Billy. We're getting a message from Aquitar. A recorded message from Alpha 5." said Cestro.

"Let's see it." said Billy.

The message comes on screen.

"Billy. Return to Earth. The project we worked on has been activated." said Alpha.

A blue beam of hits Billy, and a blue morpher appears on Billy's writs.

"The Blue Teran morpher." said Billy.

"Good luck, and may the power protect you." said Alpha 5.

The recording ends. A list of the rangers' locations, appears on the computer. Billy prints it out, and pockets it.

"Cestro. I must return to Earth. I'm needed again, old friend." said Billy.

"Very well. We will miss you, but Earth is where you are needed now." said Cestro.

Delphine, Aurico, Corcus, and Tidus enter. Billy says goodbye to the 5 rangers and Cestria. The group walks to the docking bay, where a ship is.

"I'll miss you all, but I must go." said Billy.

"Good luck, and may the power protect you always." said Delphine.

"You too. I don't want anything to happen to Aquitar and the 6 of you." said Billy.

"Don't worry. As long as we stick together, nothing can harm us for long." said Cestro.

"Goodbye, and good luck." said Cestria.

Billy gets into the ship, and jets to Earth.

Earth. Billy's ship arrives, and sees the huge spaceship.

"Uh, oh. Astronema. I read about her in the Aquitar Rangers' files. I better make a quick landing, and go as stealthy as I can." said Billy.

Billy scans for newly active morphers, and finds 2 in Los Angeles. Blue and green zeo.

"Adam, Rocky. I'm on my way." said Billy.

Billy's ship jets into the atmosphere, headed for Los Angeles, California.

Los Angeles. Rocky and Alpha 6 appear. Rocky demorphs, and Alpha 6 tosses the box away. Rocky pockets the list of locations. Alpha 6 uses a device to turn himself into Justin. Rocky and "Justin" walk down the street to the television studio.

TV studio. Rocky and "Justin" enter it to see Adam finishing up a stunt. Adam walks over to his backpack, and sees something glowing green. He opens it and the green crystal inside it. It turns into the green zeo morpher around Adam's wrist. Adam quickly sends his morpher into subspace before anyone sees it. Rocky and "Justin" enter, and join Adam.

"Rocky? Justin?" asked Adam.

"Yes. It's time." said Rocky, tapping his communicator on his wrist.

Adam nods, and follows Rocky and "Justin"..

"Adam? Where are you going?" asked man.

"Out. I don't know when I'll be back." said Adam.

The 3 walk out before the man can ask more questions. They walk into an alley where

"Justin" transforms back into Alpha 6.

"The Power Chamber blew up. Divatox kidnapped the turbo rangers. Earth's defenseless now." said Rocky.

"So that's why our powers were reactivated." said Adam.

"Yeah. Alpha 6 tells me that Billy, Alpha 5, and Zordon created the teran powers, from the dino powers, ninja powers, and elements." said Rocky.

"And they're going to who?" asked Adam.

"Aisha's white, Zack's black, Kim's pink, Billy's blue, Trini's yellow, and Jason's red." said Rocky.

"So then Kat, Tanya, and Tommy are the other zeos." said Adam.

"Yes." said Rocky.

"Let's get go-"

Adam doesn't finish as the spaceship jets down from the sky, and into the alley, crashing in a big explosion, hurling Adam, Rocky, and Alpha 6 backwards. Billy stands up from the wreckage, and shows them the blue teran morpher.

"R-R-R-Rangers. H-H-H-"

Alpha begins speaking gibberish. Billy examines him.

"His speech has been damaged, but thankfully I've repaired Alpha 5 enough times. This should fix it." said Billy.

Billy takes Alpha 6's voice box out, and putting a new one in.

"I don't have one for your old voice box. You'll have to settle with a new one." said Billy.

Think Power Rangers In Space/Power Rangers Lost Galaxy voice.

"We've got to get out of here. Astronema and her forces are here to get the former rangers." said Billy.

Just then the sky darkens. The 3 rangers look up to see Dark Specter descend.

"This just went from bad to worse." said Billy.

Dark Specter lands in front of them.

"Well, Power Rangers. Are you ready to surrender?" asked Dark Specter.

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" said Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green! said Adam.

"Blue Teran Power!" said Billy, morphing into the blue teran ranger.

Scorpina, Astronema, Ecliptor, and Quantrons appear in front of Dark Specter.

"Surrender, and you're deaths will be quicker." said Astronema.

"Never. Blue Zeo Ranger!" said Rocky.

"Green Zeo Ranger!" said Rocky.

"Blue Teran Ranger of Water!" said Billy.

Rocky, Adam, and Billy stand together ready to fight.

"Then you leave me no choice. Attack!" said Astronema.

The villains charge towards the 3 rangers. Just then the Megaship flies in, and fires. The 3 rangers and Alpha 6 are teleported onto it. The Megaship flies off into space. The villains are forced to make a retreat.

Megaship bridge. Rocky, Adam, Billy, and Alpha 6 teleport in, and see Andros.

"Welcome to the Astro Megaship. I'm the red ranger from K-035. Call me Andros.

Zordon sent me to help you guys out. My attempt to save him backfired. Zordon told me to help you guys before Dark Specter can get his revenge." said Andros.

"I'm Billy Cranston, blue teran ranger." said Billy.

"Rocky Desantos, blue zeo ranger." said Rocky.

"Adam Park, green zeo ranger." said Adam.

"What about the former turbo rangers?" asked Billy.

"Divatox has them." said Andros.

"We'll have to go rescue them and Zordon, after we round up the other rangers." said Billy.

"I'll do that. You're planetary rangers from Earth. What would you know about space?" asked Andros.

"I've lived on Aquitar for the past two years, and I've been to Triforia, for visits." Said Billy.

"And we also met Prince Dex on Edenoi." said Rocky.

"And Billy here maintained the Command Center and Power Chamber. He can help out with repairs around here." said Adam.

"Okay. I get the message." said Andros.

Rocky hands Andros the list.

"We'll be able to locate them, fast. But without DNA scans, or power morphers, it's going to be hard to locate them." said Andros.

"When will they get their morphers?" asked Rocky.

"For their safety, they won't get their morphers until one of the 3 of you comes near them." said Andros.

"Then we must help them." said Rocky.

"Before Dark Specter does." said Andros.

Andros puts the list in a scanner, so Deka can scan it.

"We can't teleport them, because we need more supplies." said Andros.

"Then let's go to NASADA. We can get supplies there." said Rocky.

"Let's go." said Billy.

Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Andros look as the ship jets back to Angel Grove.

Dark Fortress.

"The red ranger had to interfere. It doesn't matter. The next time I see him, he won't escape." said Dark Specter.


	4. Recruiting Pt 2

Andros, Billy, Adam, and Rocky look over the list.

_Geneva, Switzerland- Zack Taylor(black teran); Trini Kwan(yellow teran); Jason Scott(red teran). _

_Miami, FL- Tommy Oliver(red zeo); Kimberly Hart(pink teran)._

_New York, NY- Tanya Sloan(yellow) ._

_Kenya, Africa- Aisha Campbell(white teran)._

_London, England- Katherine Hillard(pink zeo)._

"I'll go get Tanya." said Adam.

"I'll go get Tommy and Kim." said Rocky.

"Andros and I will get the supplies we need from NASADA." said Billy.

"Then let's go to work." said Adam.

"Back to Action!" said Andros, Rocky, Adam, and Billy.

The 4 rangers teleport out.

Miami, FL. Racetrack. Kim is in the audience watching as Tommy crosses the finish line, and wins. Kim goes out to congratulate him. Quantrons appear, followed by Ecliptor.

"Oh, oh." said Kim.

"Trouble." said Tommy.

Tommy and Kim get into a fighting stance while the audience panics, and runs away. Just then Rocky beams in. Tommy and Kim look up as a red and pink beam hit them. The red zeo morpher appears on Tommy's wrist, and the pink wind teran morpher appears on Kim's wrist.

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" said Tommy.

"Pink Teran Power!" said Kim.

Kim morphs into the pink teran ranger, and throws a wind at them. It sends Quantrons flying all over, since she can't control it yet.

"Surrender now to Astronema and Dark Specter." said Ecliptor.

"Never!" said Rocky, Kim, and Tommy.

Rocky and Kim fight Quantrons, while Tommy fights Ecliptor.

New York, NY. Tanya walks off stage after singing a beautiful concert. Astronema appears in a purple flash of light. She is wearing black leather, and no wigs, her hair is blonde. Astronema walks up to Tanya.

"May I have you autograph?" asked Astronema.

Tanya nods, and turns around to get a pen. Astronema whirls around, and hits her in the neck. Tanya falls to the ground.

"So predictable." said Astronema.

Tanya whirls around, kicking her, knocking Astronema down.

"Who are you?" asked Tanya.

Astronema waves her hand, and her outfit turns back into her regular outfit, and her hair turns into purple.

"I'm Astronema, and you are coming with me." said Astronema.

A green beam of light forms into Adam.

"I don't think so." said Adam.

A yellow beam of light hits Tanya, and the yellow zeo morpher appears on her wrist.

"Ready to surrender?" asked Astronema.

"Never!" said Tanya and Adam.

The duo runs out of the room, with Astronema following. Outside, Quantrons appear, and Astronema follows them.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide." said Astronema.

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" said Tanya, morphing into the yellow zeo ranger.

"Now, I'll ask you again. Will you surrender and accept Dark Specter's judgment for killing his little brother, Maligore?" asked Astronema.

"Maligore's brother." said Tanya.

"He's got Zordon, Ashley, Justin, Cassie, Carlos, and Tj locked up on Divatox's ship." said Adam.

"Oh, no. Justin's just a kid." said Tanya.

"Well, you going to see if you can beat me." said Astronema.

Tanya and Adam fight the Quantrons, while Astronema stands there waiting for the right moment to strike.

NASADA. Billy and Andros walk in morphed, and gather supplies. Andros sees the NASADA space shuttle, after teleporting the ships aboard. They walk to the base, and ask Col. Norquist for the space shuttle. He lets them take it. Billy and Andros get into the Space Shuttle, and head back to the Megaship.

Megaship. The space shuttle docks with it. They walk out to see Alpha 6.

"Ai, Ai, Ai. Rocky, Kim, and Tommy are outnumbered in Miami. Tanya and Adam also need help in New York." said Alpha.

"I'll help Tanya and Adam. You go help the others in Miami." said Billy.

"Right." said Andros.

Andros and Billy teleport out in red and blue beams of light.

New York. Billy teleports into the alley, and joins Adam and Tanya.

"Billy?" asked Tanya.

"It's me. It's good to be in the fight again. Rocky and Andros are getting Tommy and Kim. We're having a ranger reunion of sorts." said Billy.

"You're half-right. You'll be having a ranger reunion alright. In the afterlife!" said Astronema.

She fires a purple energy blast at them. Billy counters with water, and the energy blast is hurled back. She ducks, and it hits the wall. It crumbles, and falls on top of her. The Quantrons run over to help her.

"Now's our chance. To Florida." said Billy.

Billy, Tanya, and Adam teleport away. The Quantrons help Astronema out of it.

"You fools. You let them escape!" said Astronema.

The Quantrons look scared. Astronema sighs before vanishing in a purple flash of light. The Quantrons vanish in silver flashes of light.

Miami, FL. Andros teleports in, and begins fighting Ecliptor, allowing Tommy to help Rocky and Kim against the Quantrons.

"Ready to give up?" asked Ecliptor.

"Never." said Andros.

Just then a beam of yellow, a beam of blue, and a beam of green form into Tanya, Billy, and Adam. They join Rocky, Kim, and Tommy to stop the Quantrons.

"Wind!" said Kim.

"Water!" said Billy.

The wind and water join together to form a storm, which blows the Quantrons into the air.

"Zeo Cannon!" said Tanya, Adam, Rocky, and Tommy.

The Zeo Cannon appears in their hands.

"Fire!" said Tanya, Adam, Rocky, and Tommy.

The Zeo Cannon fires, hitting all the Quantrons. They retreat in silver flashes. Ecliptor sees the army is gone.

"We'll finish this later, red ranger." said Ecliptor.

Ecliptor vanishes in a green flash.

"Alright. 3 more rangers." said Andros.

"Yes. And there's more to come." said Tanya.

The group teleports onto the Megaship.

Dark Fortress.

"Why do I even bother to bring in others? As the old saying goes, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." said Dark Specter.

Astronema and Ecliptor bow before him, as Dark Specter's evil laughter echoes throughout the ship.

Megaship. Andros gives Kim, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Billy a tour of the ship.

"Don't you have a ranger team?" asked Tommy.

"I did. Dark Specter killed them in the battle of K-035. But my friend, Zhane is in chirogenic stasis, to heal his injuries. I hope he wakes up soon." said Andros.

"Do you have the other morphers?" asked Tommy.

"Yes. But I didn't want to recruit another team, and lose them. But maybe when Zhane comes back, I'll think about it more." said Andros.

"Here's the rooms. Pink room is here. Yellow is there. Since there is no one else here, you 2 can share a room, and get to know each other." said Andros.

"Good idea." said Kim.

Kim and Tanya walk into the pink room, and settle down, and fall asleep.

"Rocky, Adam, Tommy. These are the blue, green, and red rooms. Take your pick on which rooms you want to sleep in. I sleep in the red room on the bottom bunk." said Andros.

Rocky and Adam walk into the blue room, and go to sleep. Tommy walks into the black room, and goes to sleep. Andros enters the red room, and goes to sleep.

* * *

Space team:

Emily/pink- Jason's girlfriend from PRZ. She broke up with Jason, and began dating Curtis. They are now in a steady relationship.

Curtis/Black- Zack's cousin. Stayed in Angel Grove. Part of Cassie's new band. Going to Angel Grove University. Dating Emily.

Richie/Blue- Had a crush on Trini, and when she moved to Switzerland. He had to go after her. His rich uncle gave him the money to move to Switzerland to be with her, and give the 4 of them better rooms.

Zhane/Silver- Andros's best friend.

Zhara/Yellow- Zhane's sister. Been missing since battle of K-035. Thought dead, but will return. History explained at end of chapter 5, with my version of K-035's final battle between Space Rangers and Dark Specter's forces.

Teran Rangers:

Jason Scott/red fire teran- After Emily broke up with him, he met Kim at the airport, and decided to stick around. After turbo movie, he moved back to Switzerland. He's been there ever since.

Zack/black earth teran- Left with Trini and Jason to Peace Conference. Richie and Trini began dating, and when Jason left, he felt kind of an outside to the couple. But then Jason returned, and was not over his breakup with Emily. But he helped him through it, and Jason and Zack now hang out, while Trini and Richie go out on dates.

Trini/yellow ice teran- In Geneva, Switzerland with Trini, Jason, and Richie. She's dating Richie.

Aisha/white lightning teran- Remained in Africa, sending cousin Tanya to take her place as yellow zeo ranger. She has finally found the cure, and is ready to leave Africa.

Zeo Rangers:

Kat/pink zeo- After leaving the turbo team, she broke up with Tommy, knowing he still loved Kimberly, and she didn't want to make him stay with her, when he didn't love her. She then moved to England to go to a dance school, to get better at dance. She hides it, but she's not as happy as she used to be, and is still single.

Trey/gold zeo- Prince of Triforia. Last seen helping rangers defeat King Mondo. He had given his powers to Jason, temporarily when he was divided into 3. He regained his powers, and returned to Triforia. He was no longer needed, since the Blue Centurion and Phantom Ranger came to help out the turbo rangers.


	5. Recruiting Pt 3

AN: Richie and Emily are brother and sister in my story.

* * *

London, England. Night. Katherine Hillard is at the airport. Her stuff is loaded onto a plane. She boards the plane, and the sign says to Geneva, Switzerland.

"Jason and I became really good friends, and I'd like to meet Zack and Trini at least once." thought Kat.

The plane took off heading for Switzerland.

Astro Megaship. Rocky and Adam are sparing on the simudeck. Tommy, Kim and Tanya are in the mess hall eating. Billy, Andros, and Alpha are scanning for the others on the bridge.

Bridge. Billy, Andros, and Alpha are continuing the scans.

"Deka, beams of energy just left the Megaship." said Alpha.

"I freed the space morphers from the Power Vault." said Deka.

"Deka? But why?" asked Andros.

"The Space Team is needed again, and the candidates for their powers are on Earth." said Deka.

"I didn't want to lead another team." said Andros.

"It looks like you have no other choice." said Billy.

Billy, Andros, Alpha and Deka scan for teran, zeo, and space morpher signatures.

Kenya, Africa. An African American girl, wearing a yellow T-shirt and yellow shorts. She says goodbye to the village, before getting into a jeep, and driving to an airport in the closet city nearby, an hour away. Once there, her luggage is put on the plane, and she boards it, headed for Switzerland.

Geneva, Switzerland. Airport. 2 hours later. 3 teenagers sit together. An African American boy wearing a black T-shirt and black jeans. He is Zachary Taylor, former black morphin ranger. Everyone calls him Zack. A White teenager with short black hair, wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans. His name is Jason Lee Scott, former red morphin and gold zeo ranger. The final teenager is an Asian girl, with long black hair, wearing a yellow T-shirt and blue jeans. Her name is Trini Kwan, former yellow morphin ranger.

2 airplanes arrive. Kat and Aisha are among the people who get off the plane. Trini, Jason, and Zack run up to them, and greet them.

"Hello, I'm Kat. I was Kim's replacement." said Kat.

"I'm Trini, Aisha's predecessor, and first yellow ranger." whispered Trini.

"I'm Zack, Adam's predecessor, and first black ranger." whispered Zack.

"It's good to see you again, Aisha. And it's good to finally meet you, Kat." said Trini.

Kat nodded, as Aisha hugged her, then the three other teens. Kat shakes Trini and Zack's hands. The group walks away form the airport, and into Jason's jeep. He drives them to the hotel.

"It's so good to finally meet you guys. I heard some good things about you from Billy and Tommy, and then Jason when he came back. I never really spent time with Kimberly much, before she left, and the others didn't know you 3 as well as Billy, Tommy, and Kim." said Kat.

"I hope it was all good." said Zack.

"Yeah. I do wish we hadn't given up the powers though. I feel sort of empty. I guess this is how the rest of you feel, and probably how Kim felt when she had to give up her powers." said Kat.

"What about Billy?" asked Zack.

"His powers were stolen from him. The ninja powers were stolen by Goldar and Rito, and destroyed by Zedd and Rita. And there were only 5 crystals, and he couldn't take the golden powers. So his last days were before that happened." said Kat.

"Come on. Let's get you guys settled in." said Jason.

Jason drives the jeep to the hotel, and the 5 friends enter the hotel. They enter, and are shocked to see Richie Jones, who runs up to Trini, and they kiss.

"Trini?" asked Aisha.

"He followed us to Switzerland. Turns out he has a rich uncle. We've been dating ever since." said Trini.

"Aisha, would you like to go out on a date tonight?" asked Zack.

"Sure." said Aisha.

"How about it, Kat? Want to make it a triple date?" asked Jason.

Kat nods, and the 6 teens head up to their rooms. Kat and Aisha are sharing a sweet with Trini, complements of Richie's uncle. The girls set their stuff down. Across the hall, Jason, Zack, and Richie share a sweet. Soon the 3 couples are in new clothes, and leave to go on their triple date.

Megaship.

"You must go to Switzerland and get Jason, Trini, and Zack." said Alpha.

"Look. Kat and Aisha are there, too." said Billy.

"They must have gone to meet them." said Andros.

Rocky enters the bridge alone.

"Where's the others?" asked Billy.

"They went on a double date in Angel Grove. They'll be back, later." said Rocky.

Billy and Andros nod. Rocky joins them for the scans.

"Kat, Aisha, Jason, Zack, and Trini are there in Switzerland. We'll get them, and then be safe. We'll get them tomorrow." said Andros.

Angel Grove. Curtis Jackson and Emily Jones are finishing up a date at the Surf Spot. After Emily had broken up with Jason, he had returned to the Peace Conference. Curtis had returned to his home, after Zack went to the Peace Conference, but came back after Jason returned to Switzerland. The 2 instantly felt an attraction, and had been dating ever since. Curtis and Emily pay for their meal, and walk out of the Surf Spot.

Outside Surf Spot. Curtis and Emily walk outside. Suddenly a ship crashes in front of them. A woman wearing yellow robes, staggers out of the ship. She is a white teenager with long, blonde hair, wearing a black tanktop and black jeans. She is holding an Astro Blaster in her hand. She collapses to the ground. Curtis and Emily run up to her.

"Who are you?" asked Emily.

"My name is Zhara. I'm the Yellow Ranger from the planet K-035. You have been chosen to become Power Rangers, too." said Zhara.

Curtis and Emily look confused. Zhara points to the sky. Curtis and Emily look up, as 3 beams of light strike the 3 teens. The space morphers appear on their wrists. Yellow morpher on Zhara's wrist. Black morpher on Curtis's wrist. Pink morpher on Emily's wrist.

"How do we morph?" asked Curtis.

"Say Let's Rocket." said Zhara.

"Let's Rocket!" said Zhara, Curtis, and Emily.

The 3 morph into the space rangers. Zhara/yellow. Curtis/black. Emily/pink. Zhara tries to stand up, but falls down again, and powers down. Emily and Curtis power down, and help her up to her feet again.

"Zhara, you're injured." said Curtis.

"We should get you to a hospital." said Emily.

"No. I'm an alien. They might find different things about me that might be different than Terans." said Zhara.

Terans?" asked Emily.

"That's why everyone calls people from Earth. Earthlings just sounds too demeaning." said Zhara.

"Terans does sound better." said Emily.

"We've got to get to the Astro Megaship. I think it's in space." said Zhara.

"It must be the new base of the Power Rangers. And since we're rangers, maybe we can get there." said Curtis.

"Let's give it a try." said Emily.

"Press 5. It'll teleport you there." said Zhara.

The 3 teens press 5 on the morphers, and are teleported away.

Megaship. Kim, Tommy, Adam, and Tanya had returned from their double date, and were waiting with Rocky on the bridge while Alpha, Andros, Billy, and Deka continued their scans. Zhara, Emily, and Curtis teleport in.

"The others have been chosen." said Zhara, before collapsing.

Curtis and Emily catch her before she reaches the ground.

"ZHARA!" said Andros, running up to her.

"You know her?" asked Tommy.

"Yes. I thought she died with the others." said Andros.

"I'm the only other survivor besides you and my brother. That is unless Zhane is dead too." said Zhara.

"No. He's fine. He just hasn't fully recovered. I don't think you have either. Go let Alpha check you out." said Andros.

"Just be careful, Andros." said Zhara.

Curtis, Emily, and Andros help Zhara to the med bay, where Alpha scans her. He finally sedates her so she'll get some rest.

"How is she?" asked Andros.

"Just a few bruises. She'll recover." said Alpha.

"Let's go tell the others." said Andros.

Curtis and Emily nod, and walk back with Andros.

Bridge.

"Emily, Curtis. You're power rangers." said Tommy.

They both nod.

"Awesome." said Kim.

"Well, look at you. All of you are power rangers." said Emily.

"We're not the only ones. Aisha, Kat, Zack, Trini, and Jason are former rangers, and we may need their help, just like we need yours, and Zhara's, when she's healed up, of course." said Billy.

"What kind of help?" asked Curtis.

"Zordon and the turbo rangers were captured. Justin Stuart, Cassie Chan, Ashley Hammond, Carlos Veretes, and Tj Johnson." said Andros.

"They're rangers too." said Emily.

"Wow. You must have given up your powers a lot of times." said Curtis.

The rangers gather around.

Billy begins.

"It all started when Rita escaped. Zordon picked Kim, Zack, Trini, Jason, and I to save the Earth. Eventually we needed a new ranger, and Tommy..."

Andros contacts Alpha to make sure Zhara is okay.

_An hour later..._

"...Then, Kat, Tanya, Adam, and I stepped down, and Cassie, Ashley, Tj, and Carlos stepped down, and took our places. We haven't heard from them, until recently. The base blew up, and Divatox took them prisoners. And Dark Specter kidnapped Zordon, too." said Tommy.

"That's why we need your help. If you want to come, thanks. But be careful. The last owners of those morphers didn't make it. Only Zhara, Zhane, and I made it out, and Zhane's been kept alive, and treated for the past 2 years, and Zhara was imprisoned for the past 2 years. But it's up to you." said Andros.

"We could really use the help." said Adam.

"Count me in." said Curtis.

"Me too." said Emily.

"Then, let's get introductions out of the way. Curtis, black space ranger." said Curtis.

"Emily, pink space ranger." said Emily.

"Andros, red space ranger." said Andros.

"Tommy, red zeo ranger." said Tommy.

"Adam, green zeo ranger." said Adam.

"Rocky, blue zeo ranger." said Rocky.

"Tanya, yellow zeo ranger." said Tanya.

"Billy, blue water teran ranger.." said Billy.

"Kim, pink wind teran ranger." said Kim..

"What about Zhara?" asked Emily.

"She'll recover. She just needs a good night sleep." said Andros.

"We're missing a space ranger, a zeo ranger, and 4 teran rangers. Zack Taylor, Jason Scott, Katherine Hillard, Aisha Campbell, Trini Kwan, and a mystery person." said Kim.

"Let's all get some rest. I show you to your quarters." said Tommy, leading them away.

Kim and Emily share the pink room. Tanya sleeps in the yellow room alone. Rocky and Billy share the blue room. Adam and Curtis share the black room. Tommy sleeps in the red room alone.

Black Room. Adam sleeps on the bottom bunk. Curtis sleeps on the top bunk.

Pink Room. Kim sleeps on the top bunk. Emily sleeps on the bottom bunk.

Blue room. Rocky sleeps on the bottom bunk. Billy lays on the top bunk, still awake. Billy sighed. He still felt guilty about losing Violet to Goldar. One day he would make him pay for what he did to Violet. Billy knew that he had tried to love Cestria, but he just couldn't get over his feelings of Violet. It had just been a crush, but she was still dead. Billy didn't realize this, but he had closed up his heart to not get close to anyone else so they wouldn't get killed the same way. Billy soon fell asleep.

Bridge. Andros sits down in his chair, holding up the necklace.

"Karone, I'll find you. Zordon, I'll find you and the Earth Turbo Rangers, too." said Andros.

Switzerland. Kat, Jason, Trini, Richie, Zack, and Aisha enter the hotel. They had a wonderful time, and headed off to their rooms to sleep.

Girls' room. The 3 girls talked about their night.

"Zack and I are going to continue dating." said Aisha.

"Good. Richie and I are going steady. Maybe soon we can get engaged." said Trini.

"I wish the both of you the best of luck." said Kat.

"What about you and Jason?" asked Trini.

"I'm not in love with him. After my breakup with Tommy, I'm not sure if I want to get involved, and he's still heart over his breakup with Emily." said Kat.

"And you're in love with someone else." said Aisha.

Kat blushes.

"Who is it?" asked Trini.

"Rocky. But it's just a crush. Besides, he's still in Angel Grove. And he's probably found someone else by now." said Kat.

"Yes, but Trini's the only one who's had a successful relationship with someone who wasn't a ranger, or didn't know a ranger or team of rangers' identities." said Aisha.

"That's true. Tommy couldn't ever have a date with my friend, Heather, but his dates with Kimberly and with me, he had more of a chance, because we understood what was going on." said Kat.

"It was the same with Zack's old girlfriend, Angela. And Billy's old girlfriends. In the end, they break up Zack and Billy, because the 2 of them were barely around." said Trini.

"That's not really fair." said Kat.

"Plus Billy lost a girlfriend. Goldar killed his last girlfriend, before Cestria, in front of his eyes." said Aisha.

"What?" asked Trini.

"I never heard about this." said Kat.

"Neither have I." said Trini.

"Because Billy didn't know I saw. Violet had left for school that day..." said Aisha.

_Violet exits the school. _

_"Aisha, I'll see you later." said Billy._

_"Yeah. Tommy and Kim are on a date, and Adam and Rocky are sparing, so I guess I'm going home." said Aisha._

_"Then I'll see you tomorrow." said Billy._

_Billy exits the school. Aisha looks back to see that Billy left one of his books behind. She picks it up, and runs out of the school._

_Outside, Aisha opens the door in time to see Goldar fire flame from his sword, turning Violet to ashes. _

_"NO!" yelled Billy. _

_"Let that be a lesson to you. No one makes me look bad. I should have done this a long time ago. It feels good." said Goldar, who vanished in a gold flash._

_Billy just sat there on the steps crying. _

"_All I wanted to do was talk to him." said Aisha._

_Aisha starts to walk through the door, when Billy teleported away in a streak of blue light. Aisha closes the door, and sighs, before looking down at Billy's school book. _

_"I decided not to tell anyone, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. That's the main reason I went to Africa." said Aisha._

"I thought you wanted to help stop the plague?" asked Kat.

"I just wanted to get away. I could stand the guilt of knowing, and Billy not knowing that I knew. Of course, Goldar never spoke about it, and I'm sure Zedd knew about it, but neither of them mentioned it at all. Which I'm sure was a major relief to Billy." said Aisha.

"Then we just have to be there for him. If he ever comes back." said Kat.

"Still on Aquitar?" asked Trini.

"Yes. The last we heard of him was when we were the zeo rangers. He stayed on Aquitar to be with Cestria." said Kat.

"Then I guess we'll have to go to him." said Trini.

"But this stays between the 3 of us and Billy. I don't think any of the others should no. Maybe Kimberly and Tanya, but none of the guys. He might regress." said Aisha.

"Regress?" asked Trini.

"Guys. Ever since then, he stopped being open. Stopped hanging out with us. He got involved in projects with the communicators, or the morphers, the zords, the command center, or school projects to keep himself busy." said Aisha.

"I noticed it too. It got worse when we lost the ninja powers, and he graduated from high school. He devoted himself to the zord technology and the power chamber, but we already had Alpha. But it didn't matter to him. Without ranger powers this was the only way he felt useful." said Kat.

"Until the aging caught up with him." said Aisha.

"Yes. Then remained on Aquitar with Cestria." said Kat.

"Well, let's get some sleep. We can talk more about this, tomorrow." said Trini.

The 3 girls nod, and go to sleep.

Across the hall, in the guys' room, Jason, Zack, and Richie had gotten into their beds.

"So, Richie, how are you and Trini doing?" asked Jason.

"Great. Maybe one day we'll get married." said Richie.

"That's awesome. You 2 make a perfect couple." said Zack.

"What about you, Zack? You and Aisha going to continue dating?" asked Jason.

"Yes. She's gorgeous, charming, funny, smart, athletic, and can take care of herself." said Zack.

"What about you and Kat?" asked Richie.

"No. We're just friends. Besides, I'm still not over Emily. I know she doesn't love me but it still hurts." said Jason.

"Don't worry, Jase. You'll find someone else." said Zack.

Soon the three teens drifted off to sleep.


	6. A Dark Turbo Team

Specter. Justin, Tj, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos are all locked in the dungeon. Divatox enters Porto's lab.

"Well, Porto? Did you find a way to turn them evil?" asked Divatox.

"No. The power you took from Zordon didn't last long. These morphers can't be fixed." said Porto.

Furious, Divatox throws the 5 turbo morphers and keys into the furnace, which incinerates them.

"Then I'll have to find something else useful." said Divatox.

Rygog runs in.

"Divatox. Eltar has a team of turbo rangers." said Rygog.

"Brilliant. My brother can use his Chromites to steal their morphers, and I'll use them to have my own Turbo Ranger team." said Divatox, laughing, as she walks out with Rygog.

Porto begins to do other experiments.

Spacebase. Havoc and Momma D are in the control room. Chromites are scattered throughout the ship. Divatox appears on screen.

"Hi, Havoc. Momma. Listen. The turbo powers I got with the former rangers don't work anymore. But there is a working set on Eltar. Will you help me get them?" asked Divatox.

"But of course. An excellent idea." said Havoc.

"I have other things to attend to. Just be careful." said Momma D, vanishing in purple lights.

The spacebase sets a course for Eltar.

Eltar. Malcus and Jade are sitting on the beach, holding hands and watching the sunset.

"I can't believe Divatox has one ranger team imprisoned, while the robot rangers are now dead." said Jade.

"Yeah. But we have to protect Eltar, in memory of the robot rangers." said Malcus.

Just then a gloved hand grabs Jade and Malcus, pulling them behind a rock. Suddenly flashes of light fill the beach, and all that is left on the ground are 2 communication devices.

Eltaran council. Jaden, Shala, and Darren are guarding.

"Where's Malcus and Jade?" asked Jaden.

"Probably on another date." said Darren.

Phantom Ranger appears with Blue Centurion and Dimitria. The 3 Eltarans kneel.

"There's no need to bow. Dimitria just wants you to make sure no one interferes." said Phantom Ranger.

The 3 Eltarans nod, as Dimitria and Blue Centurion enter. Phantom Ranger is about to enter, when he is knocked unconscious.

"Phantom Ranger?" asked Jaden.

A flash of black light forms into Havoc.

"Who have you gained the power of invisibility?" asked Jaden.

"From an old friend." said Havoc.

Chromites appear in a flash. Jaden, Darren, and Shala reach for their morphers. The Chromites grab them in a flash.

"Not this time." said Jaden.

Blue Centurion walks out.

"What's the problem here?" asked Blue Centurion.

Havoc fires at Blue Centurion, who is dismantled into pieces.

"You killed him!" said Shala.

"He was just a machine. He and the robot rangers were weak. Unlike my friends the Machine Empire." said Havoc.

Havoc then vanishes with the unconscious Phantom Ranger. The Chromites vanish with the 3 rangers.

Spacebase. Jaden, Shala, and Darren are thrown into a dungeon cell. They see Malcus and Jade, and run up to them.

"What's going on?" asked Jade.

Just then the screen turns on.

"Divatox. I have the turbo morphers." said Havoc.

The Chromites put all 5 turbo morphers and keys into a box, and transport it over to Divatox's ship.

"Do you want their former owners, or shall I dispose of them?" asked Havoc.

"Do whatever you want." said Divatox, who picks up the box on her ship.

"Thank you. By the way, I have the Phantom Ranger." said Havoc.

"NO!" yelled Cassie's voice, off screen.

"I see the pink ranger is still in love with him." said Havoc.

"Yes. Let me know who he is." said Divatox.

Havoc nods, as Chromites drag in the Phantom Ranger. Divatox, and both sets of turbo rangers watch as Havoc removes the power ruby from the Phantom Ranger. Then kneels down.

"Time to find out who you really are. Phantom Ranger." said Havoc.

Havoc removes the helmet of the Phantom Ranger.

"Well, Prince Troy of Triforia." said Havoc, who then locks Troy into the dungeon.

Havoc pushes the weakened Troy into a dungeon cell with the 5 Eltaran warriors.

"Your highness? Is it really you?" asked Jaden.

"Yes it is." said Troy.

"Are you in love with Cassie?" asked Havoc.

"Yes." said Troy.

"Good. Then maybe we could torment you by killing her." said Havoc.

"No. I need her to be my evil pink ranger. But he could prove useful. I want him, and the power ruby." said Divatox.

"Very well. I'll take care of the Eltarans." said Havoc.

The power ruby and Prince Troy vanish, and he ends the transmission.

Specter. The power ruby appears in the box with the turbo morphers. Prince Troy appears in the dungeon cells with the other rangers.

"Now to turn the 5 of you into my evil turbo ranger team." said Divatox.

Tj, Cassie, Justin, Ashley, and Carlos struggle to break free from the chains. Divatox walks forward, holding the 5 turbo morphers. The phantom ruby glows, and transforms into the black turbo morpher. Troy is no longer connected to it as he was before.

"Well, Troy. You're now the Black Turbo Ranger." said Divatox.

Rygog, Porto, and Elgar enter the room, and watch.

"The robot rangers were killed on the raid to capture Zordon. Their Eltaran successors were defeated easily, and my brother took their morphers, leaving Eltar, defenseless." said Divatox.

"You really are a monster." said Tj.

"Hold your tongue. I am your mistress now! Bow before me now!" said Divatox.

"I bow before no one." said Tj.

Divatox pulls out an electric rod from the wall, and presses a button on the side. Electricity soars out of it, and into Tj. His screams echo the ship.

"Stop! Please!" said Cassie.

"No. YOU WILL BOW BEFORE ME!" said Divatox, pressing another button.

It fires red energy at the 6 rangers, forcing them to kneel before Divatox.

"Excellent. PORTO!" said Divatox.

"Yes." said Porto, stepping forward.

"Have you found a way to control them?" asked Divatox.

"Yes. These microchips will do the trick." said Porto.

Porto enters the cell with Piranitrons. Porto injects the microchip into the back of the ranger's necks, then bandages the wounds up. Porto gives her a wand, and she presses a button. The wand turns into red energy, and is absorbed into her.

"Excellent. Now they will obey only me!" said Divatox, laughing.

Elgar, Porto and Rygog laugh too.

"Tj, Cassie, Justin, Carlos, Ashley. Rise. You 5 are my turbo rangers. You serve only me! Prince Troy, former Phantom Ranger, you are now my black turbo ranger. Rise, and serve me, as well." said Divatox.

The 6 turbos stand up, and Divatox releases them. She hands them their morphers. Rygog and Elgar show Troy, Cassie, Ashley, Tj, and Carlos to their rooms. Cassie and Ashley share a room. Troy has his own room. Tj and Justin will share a room. Tj enters it, and Justin is dragged away by Piranitrons. Putra Pods drag Carlos to Divatox's room, with Divatox following.

Porto's lab.

"Justin Stuart. Well, we need to make you stronger. By aging you." said Porto.

Piranitrons restrain Justin onto a table.

"No. Let me go." said Justin.

"Not until the process is finished." said Porto.

Porto attaches wires, and tubes onto Justin. Porto activates the machine, pouring liquid into his body, and shocking him with electricity. The smoke clears, revealing an 18 year old 6 ft. teen, wearing a blue tanktop, blue shorts, and white tennis shoes. His strong muscles are seen on his arms, and on his chest. He has brown eyes, and short brown hair.

"I feel stronger." said Justin.

"As you should." said Porto.

Justin then grabs Porto, and hoists him into the air.

"You did this against my will. Although I am grateful, you need to be punished." said Justin.

Justin then throws Porto into his machine, electrocuting him. Porto falls to the ground, unconscious. Justin walks out of the lab, with an evil smirk on his face.

Divatox's room. Divatox and Carlos enter, the Putra Pods leave, and the door is locked. Divatox put pheromones on her body.

Divatox wanted him to like her, but then saw the readout on the controller she had. He was already attracted to her. She decided to take this an advantage, and pushed him onto the bed, and with a wave of her hand, their clothes were gone. Then she got onto the bed with him, and kissed him.

"This was going to be a long, and fun night." thought Divatox.

Spacebase. Havoc beats up the 5 rangers for awhile, giving them severe injuries so they won't be able to fight for a couple months, then teleports them back to Eltar. The spacebase jets away to his home planet. He's going to meet Momma D, and continue to build Metallasaraus 2.

Eltar. Dimitria is walking the halls, worried. Blue Centurion had thankfully been repaired, all he remembered was someone taking the Phantom Ranger and Eltaran rangers.

Just then 5 flashes of light form into the Eltarans. They fall to the ground, and blood flows out onto the ground.

"HELP! I've found the Eltaran rangers!" said Dimitria, running up to them.

Blue Centurion, and medical officials run in first, followed by the Eltaran council, and citizens. The doctors walk up to them, and bring out stretchers. They carry the 5 rangers to the hospital, nearby. Dimitria, Blue Centurion, the Eltaran council, the families of the rangers, and a girl and her parents follow. Everyone else is sent home to wait for the news.

"Miss. You have no relation to any of the rangers." said Dimitria.

"I'm Jaden's girlfriend. My name is Jaleen." said Jaleen.

"Then forgive my rudeness. You are definitely welcome." said Dimitria.

Jaleen smiles a little, and with her parents, followed Dimitria and the others to the hospital.

Hospital. The doctors begin working on the 5 rangers.

"Dimitria? Where are their morphers?" asked Eltaran council member 1.

"Whoever took them, and the Phantom Ranger, kept their morphers and the Phantom Ranger." said Dimitria.

"This is serious news. We must find them at once." said council member 2.

"I've already contacted the Gold Ranger and the Aquitar Rangers. They said they'll find the culprit." said Dimitria.

"I hope so. If Eltar has another attack, like it did last week, we may not survive." said council member 3.

"Don't worry. Blue Centurion will remain here. I must leave to find some answers. If you shall need aid, contact the Aquitar Rangers, Gold Ranger, Masked Rider, and anyone else you can think off." said Dimitria.

They Eltaran council members nod. The doctor walks up to them.

"Listen. They're fine. They told me that General Havoc kidnapped them. He sent the Phantom Ranger and the turbo morphers to his sister Divatox. She has Zordon and the Earth Turbo Rangers as her prisoners, too." said doctor.

"She's going to turn the turbo rangers and Phantom Ranger into her servants." said Dimitria.

"Too late." said voice.

They whirl around to see a hologram of Havoc.

"I just wanted to tell you that Divatox has succeeded. And the Phantom Ranger is really the gold ranger's brother, Troy of Triforia." said Havoc.

"You will not get away with this." said council member 2.

"I'm afraid you can't stop me. I'm already on my way back to my home planet. And Dark Specter is now at Earth, sure most of the Earth rangers have gathered, but the rangers won't survive against the wrath of Dark Specter and his forces." said Havoc, laughing.

Havoc's laughter echoes the hospital, as his image vanishes.

"I must leave at once. The situation is worse than I feared. I will go to Earth and join the Earth Rangers. Without Zordon or myself to guide them, they are at a serious disadvantage." said Dimitria.

"Then good luck, and may the power protect you." said Eltaran council member 2.

Dimitria walks away from the hospital, and boards a space ship. She sets a course for Earth.

Specter Rooms: 1- Tj and Justin; 2- Carlos and Troy; 3- Cassie and Ashley; 4- Elgar; 5- Rygog; 6- Porto; 7- Porto's lab; 8- training room; 9- Divatox; 10- engine room; 11- control room. Room 12- entrance to dungeon. There were 20 dungeon cells.

Specter. Room 1. Justin enters the room, and tells Tj what happened. Tj tells them that Divatox, and the others will find out in the morning. Justin and Tj go to sleep.

Room 2. Troy changes, and leaves to go on a date with Cassie.

Room 3. Ashley goes to sleep, while Cassie leaves to go on a date with Troy.

Room 9. Carlos and Divatox are sitting up, dressed in their clothes.

"Was that incredible or what?" asked Divatox.

"Yes, it was. I think I really am in-"

"Sorry. I don't want a steady relationship right now. Go stay with Troy." said Divatox, ushering him out.

Carlos sighs, before walking out.

Room 2. Carlos walks in, and finds a note. It says Troy is on a date with Cassie. Carlos sighs, before going to his bed, and going to sleep. The last thoughts on his mind, were Divatox.

Room 9. Divatox sighs. She kept trying to push those thoughts out of her head, but she couldn't. She was falling in love with Carlos. But that couldn't happen. She was evil. Well, he was evil now, but he used to be a good, and he's a power ranger. How long before someone shows up, and turns him good again. Rita, Zedd, and the Machine Empire had a long track record for trying to turn the rangers evil to destroy the others. All of their plans had failed.

Would her plan fail? Would she lose her evil rangers? Would she lose Carlos? She pushed the thoughts aside. Of course her plan wouldn't fail. No one on the side of light knew where her new ship, the Specter, was. And with Zordon as her prisoner, she knew Dark Specter would give her more praise if she kept this up.

Then remembered Carlos again. And all of the Earth Rangers. How they fought to protect the Earth, so valiantly. It hadn't been just for Zordon, Dimitria, or glory. It had been survival. If they failed, Rita, Zedd, the Machine Empire, Vile, Havoc, or herself could have taken over. It was survival to them. She was beginning to see it now.

"No. I'm an evil pirate, from an evil family. I can't be having these thoughts. Dark Specter entrusted me with keeping Zordon secure, and away from any chances of escape. But am I a chance for his escape? Am I becoming good?" thought Divatox.

Divatox looks at her mirror, and takes her mask off.

"Those eyes. I never realized before how much I look like Dimitria. Could it be? Am I related to Dimitria? Am I not an evil pirate?" asked Divatox.

Divatox exits the room to get some answers.

Control room. Divatox enters, and scans the database. She discovers a kidnapping on Inquaris. 1 girl, named Diana, had been kidnapped. Her twin sister, Dimitria, and her family had been looking for her ever since. That had been centuries ago. The same day Momma D said she gave birth to Divatox.

"Is Dimitria my sister, I am not evil? I must know. Zordon may know. I'll have to see if he knows." said Divatox.

Divatox leaves the control room, and goes to where Zordon is being held. She enters, and sees him.

"Zordon?" asked Divatox.

"Yes, Divatox. What do you want?" asked Zordon.

"I think I might be Dimitria's twin sister. Please if you know, tell me. I want to know if I'm truly good or evil." said Divatox.

"It is true. You are the twin sister of Divatox. I can see it now." said Zordon.

"Since I'm not born evil, then is there a chance for me?" asked Divatox.

"Yes. Renounce your ways, and free me and the turbo rangers." said Divatox.

"I will. But I'm going to need the turbos free first. I don't think I can fight them, when the alarms go off here." said Divatox.

"Good luck, and may the power protect you." said Zordon.

Suddenly a white light shines from his tube. It strikes Divatox. White light swirls around her, transforming her pirate attire into white Inquistian robes.

"I really am good. And I'm beautiful." said the former Divatox.

"Yes, Diana. Now hurry." said Zordon.

Diana nods, and runs from the room.

Room 1. Justin wakes up, and finds himself chained. Carlos, Tj, and Porto are standing next to the bed. Porto is pressing buttons. Carlos and Tj walk forward, and begin beating up Justin.

"Tj. Stop this." said Justin.

"He can't. He's under my control." said Porto.

"You won't get away with this." said Justin.

"We'll see about that. This is for injuring me earlier." said Porto, pressing a button on the device.

Tj beat up Justin, more, causing blood to flow. Porto lets it continue for a full hour. Then Porto leaves. Tj looks around, confused, and see the bound and injured Justin. He frees him, and gets a med kit. He then tends to Justin's wounds. Tj applies medicine, which stings a little. Then Tj hoists Justin on his shoulders, and runs out of the room.

Kitchen. Cassie and Troy are on a date. Tj enters holding Justin, and explains what happened.

"That's it. He's going to pay." said Cassie.

"Let's go." said Tj.

"I'll watch after Justin." said Troy.

"Shift into Turbo!" said Cassie and Tj.

"Dark Chaser Turbo Power!" said Cassie.

"Dark Lightning Turbo Power!" said Tj.

The 2 turbos call for their weapons. The Turbo Darkfire. The Turbo Dark Sword. The 2 rangers run to Porto's lab.

Lab. The 2 rangers enter. Porto turns around. The rangers fire their weapons, turning Porto to ashes, and destroying the controller. Suddenly Cassie and Tj demorph in a flash of black energy. They look around in confusion.

"Justin and Troy. Hurry!" said Tj.

The 2 demorph, and run back to the room.

Room. The 2 rangers arrive. Justin and Troy are also dazed.

"We've got to get away before Divatox finds out." said Tj.

"We better morph." said Troy.

"Shift into Turbo!" said Tj.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" said Cassie.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" said Tj.

"Phantom Strike Turbo Power!" said Troy.

Tj hoists Justin on his shoulders, and the group leaves to find Zordon.

Room 2. Diana knocks on the door. Carlos comes to the door.

"Divatox?" asked Carlos, a little confused.

"No. I'm Diana, Dimitria's twin sister. The spell placed on me has worn off. We must get the other rangers, and free Zordon." said Diana.

"Right. Shift into Turbo! Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" said Carlos.

Carlos, now morphed, calls for his Turbo Thunder Cannon, then runs down the hall with Diana. They knock on the door. Ashley comes to the door.

"Carlos? Divatox?" asked Ashley, a little dazed.

"Morph, quickly. We must save Zordon, before my former crew decides to mutiny and kidnap us." said Diana.

"Right. Shift into Turbo! Dune Star Turbo Power!" said Ashley.

"Hurry. We must get to Zordon. The others aren't in their rooms." said Diana.

"Right." said Carlos.

The trio runs into the room with Zordon. Cassie, Tj, and Troy enter in the opposite way. Tj is still holding Justin. Rygog, Elgar, Piranitrons, and Putra Pods enter. Rygog fires electricity. Tj, Troy, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos demorph, and fall to the ground. The injured Justin also falls to the ground.

"What are you doing?" asked Diana.

"Auntie D? What are you wearing?" asked Elgar.

"They killed Porto." said Rygog.

"I know. Now stand aside. We're leaving." said Diana.

A blast of electricity fires at Diana, who falls to the ground. Rygog and Elgar look up to see Darkonda. He picks up the 6 turbo morphers and keys from the fallen turbo rangers, and places them in a box.

"Zordon turned Divatox good. So now she is a traitor. Dark Specter will send a replacement to kill the traitor. You must lock the 7 of them up until he or she arrives." said Darkonda.

Rygog and Elgar nod, as the Piranitrons pick up the 6 turbo rangers, and their former leader, and throw them into dungeon cells.

"Foolish Zordon. Turning Divatox good, only ruined your cause. Your cause of freedom. You'll never leave here alive!" said Darkonda, vanishing in red lights.

A flash of gold forms into Scorpina.

"Yes. Now I'm the new leader of this place." said Scorpina, who walks away to tell the troops.

Zordon sighs, knowing that the he's failed. And that he, Diana, and the turbo rangers are suffering the consequences.


	7. The Final Battle of K035

Megaship. Bridge. Zhara enters it. Alpha leaves, while Zhara and Andros talk.

"Andros. Tell me what happened. I can't remember much of the battle." said Zhara.

"Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. We were divided. Sarah, Quinn, Jared, and you went to help the refugees escape, while we fought

Dark Specter's forces. But we didn't know that Dark Specter himself was coming after the refugees." said Andros.

_Andros and Zhane fight the monsters. Suddenly a monster fires at Andros. Zhane gets in the path, and is it. He falls to the ground. _

_"Spiro Saber Booster mode! Fire!" said Andros. _

_The blast destroys the monster, and he runs up to Zhane. _

_"ZHANE!" said Andros. _

_Zhane isn't moving. Andros grabs Zhane, hosing him on his shoulders, and teleports to the Megaship. _

_Megaship. _

_Andros arrives, and puts Zhane in chirogenic freezing. _

_"Andros. Come to the bridge. The other rangers are missing." said Deka. _

_"On my way." said Andros. _

_Bridge. Andros arrives, and sees the charred and damaged pink, yellow, blue, and black space morphers. Tears go down his cheeks, as he realizes he lost his team. Not knowing if Zhane will recover. _

"I remember now." said Zhara.

"Tell me." said Andros.

"The 4 of us had arrived to help the refugees. But Astronema, Ecliptor, and Quantrons were there. We thought we could take them." said Zhara.  
_  
Sarah/pink, Zhara/yellow, Quinn/blue, and Jared/black stand together. They watch as Kinwon boards the last shuttle. The shuttles take off. _

_"They won't get far. We will destroy all of the people of K-035." said Astronema. _

_"Not if we have anything to say about it." said Zhara. _

_The ships jetted into the sky, but then_ Dark Specter appeared. Fire came from his mouth, striking half of the ships.

_"NO! The children!" said Sarah. _

_"And our parents!" said Zhara. _

_The 4 rangers fire their Astro Blasters at Dark Specter, which delays him enough for the rest of the ships to get away. _

_Dark Specter lands on the ground, and a blaze of fire comes out of his mouth, striking the rangers. They are flung to the ground, and demorph. Their morphers roll away, charred, and damaged. They vanish in multicolored flashes. _

_"Deka must have been trying to save us." said Zhara. _

_"Now it's too late." said Sarah. _

_A blaze of fire comes again, and Zhara closes her eyes. She opens them to see that she's the only one. The other 3 rangers had been killed. Quantrons grab her. _

_"Well, I'm going to need a hostage to force the others to surrender." said Dark Specter, laughing. _

_"Sir. The Silver Ranger has been injured, and the red ranger fled with him." said Ecliptor. _

_"Excellent. The only free, alive ranger is the red ranger. It will be easy to destroy him." said Dark Specter, vanishing with Zhara. _

_Astronema, Ecliptor, Quantrons, and the rest of Dark Specter's forces vanish from the planet, leaving destroyed cities, destroyed forests, a wasteland. _

_Dark Specter's ship. Zhara struggles with the chains. _

_"You are my prisoner." said Dark Specter. _

_Darkonda arrives. _

_"Dark Specter. The Kerovians have escaped. So has the red ranger. We can't find any of them." said Darkonda. _

_"WHAT! My strongest warriors couldn't find a bunch of defenseless people and 1 Power Ranger!" said Dark Specter.  
_  
_"Shows you how incompetent your forces really are." said Zhara. _

_Dark Specter blasts her with energy, causing injuries. _

_"Watch your tongue, girl, or I may rip it out." said Dark Specter. _

_A man walks in, and shoots a drug into her system. Zhara passes out. _

_"What did you do to her?" asked Darkonda. _

_"Put her to sleep. This way she'll be more cooperative." said man, who then exits. _

_Zhara opens 1 eye. The drug is taking an effect, but not as quickly as the man wanted. _

_"Do you think I should do to her what I did to Karone?" asked Dark Specter. _

_"Why not make her like Scorpina?" asked Darkonda. _

_"Yes. She may be more useful to me that way. Begin training her, and find the best dark sorcerers in our forces. We must begin to weaken her will, and turn her into one of our strongest evil warriors." said Dark Specter.  
_  
_Darkonda nods, and exits. Zhara then falls asleep.  
_  
"They mentioned Karone. Do you know anything else?" asked Andros.

"No. They wouldn't tell me anything when they discovered I heard their conversation." said Zhara.

"What did they do to you?" asked Andros.

"Electric shocks, drowning, all kinds of torture. Physical, emotional, and mental. Many times that had Zhane trying to kill me, and me killing him in self-defense." said Zhara.

"Oh, no." said Andros.

"And I managed to escape, a few days ago." said Zhara.

_"Now, Zhara. I will leave you for now." said voice. _

_Zhara looks up to see the monster, Villimax. He had trained many evil warriors. Kegler enters the room. _

_"Villimax. We must get going if we want to apply for Scorpius's forces?" asked Kegler. _

_"You're right. Don't worry, my dear. Your next instructors, will be a little tougher, but I'm sure you'll manage." said Villimax, walking out. _

_Zhara uses her telekinesis to bring the keys away from him, and to keep the door open a crack. She frees herself with the keys, and hears him walk to the cargo bay. Zhara uses the key to open the door the rest of the way. Zhara sneaks out, and follows the 2. They enter a ship, and jet away. Zhara finds a spare ship, and boards it. She enters it, and jets away.  
_  
"I was still injured from the training. I heard from Dark Specter that K-035 was just a wasteland. He sent Darkonda to find the Kerovians. I managed to make it to Earth in just 3 days. I crashed. Emily and Curtis found me, and you know the rest." said Zhara.

"Don't worry. We'll stay together. Zhane will recover, we'll find my sister, and stop Dark Specter." said Andros.

"Then Zhane still hasn't fully healed." said Zhara.

"No." said Andros.

"Take me too him. I'd like to at least see him." said Zhara.

"Sure." said Andros.

Andros and Zhara walk out of the bridge.

Hidden Chamber. Andros and Zhara walk in, and see the frozen Zhane in the chamber.

"Is he still alive?" asked Zhara.

"Barely. I was hoping he'd recover, but it's taken longer than I thought." said Andros.

Zhara opens the chamber, and the readings show he is healed.

"Is he going to wake up?" asked Zhara.

"I don't know." said Andros.

Suddenly the Silver Ranger in the bed, rises, and stands up next to the bed.

"Power Down!" said Silver Ranger.

He powers down to wearing a black and gray uniform. He has short, blonde hair, and brown eyes. His name is Zhane.

"Zhane. It's great to see you again." said Andros.

Andros, Zhara, and Zhane hug.

"What about the others?" asked Zhane.

"Sarah, Quinn, and Jared were killed in the battle. 2 replacements from Earth have been chosen. We still don't have a blue space ranger. And we're working with the Earth Rangers to stop Dark Specter from destroying or enslaving the Earth." said Andros.

"Count me in." said Zhane.

Zhane, Zhara, and Andros walk out, and enter the mess hall. The group begins talking of old times, into the night.

Bridge. Dimitria teleports in, and finds the 3 Kerovians. Zhara tells them of the turbos arrival, which relieves Dimitria.

"Dark Specter is here." said Dimitria.

"We know. He's given us some trouble, but he hasn't attacked us directly, yet. He's only sent Scorpina, or Astronema's forces." said Andros.

"Who's left?" asked Dimitria.

"6 rangers in Geneva, Switzerland." said Zhara.

"We'll get them tomorrow, but we must sleep." said Andros.

"I'm going to my room. Night." said Zhara.

Zhara, Andros, Zhane, and Dimitria go to their rooms.

Pink Room. Kim sleeps on the top bunk. Emily sleeps on the bottom bunk.

Yellow room. Zhara enters it, and goes to sleep on the cot. Tanya is asleep on the bottom bunk.

Blue Room. Rocky sleeps on the bottom bunk. sleeps is on the top bunk.

Black room. Adam sleeps on the top bunk. Curtis sleeps on the bottom bunk.

Red Room. Tommy sleeps on the top bunk. Andros sleeps on the bottom bunk.

Silver Room. Zhane sleeps on the top bunk.

Med Bay. Dimitria goes to sleep on a cot in the med bay.

* * *

Final Battle: Dark Specter plans to resurrect Maligore and Ivan Ooze. Will it work? Will their revenge cause the end of the Power Rangers? 


	8. Triforians Reunited

AN: The teran uniforms look like the ninja suits, only the element symbol is on their chest instead of the ninja animals.

* * *

Megaship. Mess hall. Andros, Zhane, Zhara, Curtis, Emily, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Tommy, Kim, Billy, and Dimitria sit. They had just finished breakfast, and were forming a plan to get the rangers from Switzerland.

"We must be very careful. Dark Specter doesn't like defeat. He's probably not taking this lying down." said Andros.

Dark Fortress.

"I must find a way to get the remaining rangers and tip the balance of power in my favor." said Dark Specter.

"Well, there are 4 teran rangers, 1 zeo ranger, and 1 space ranger in Switzerland. The space team can't use their zord until the last space ranger is found, and the terans' zords probably won't be called unless the 6 rangers are together." said Astronema.

"Yes. We must get the rangers in Switzerland before its too late. But we'll need assistance. Especially now that Scorpina has gone to take over Divatox's crew, since Zordon turned Divatox good." said Dark Specter.

"Yes. But soon he won't be any help to anyone but you." said Astronema.

"Precisely. But the matter of help is still needed. Havoc and the Machine Empire are too busy on my secret project to help. We must get help from Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, and Master Vile." said Dark Specter.

"Ecliptor, open a channel at once to the M-51 Galaxy. The planet, Vera." said Astronema.

"At once, princess." said Ecliptor.

Ecliptor walks to the consoles, and types in some commands.

M-51 Galaxy. This Galaxy is ruled by Master Vile. He had 2 children, Rita Repulsa and Rito Revolto. Planet Vera is the capital planet of this galaxy. Master Vile built a palace for himself on this planet. Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's forces fled here when the Machine Empire arrived, and then after Divatox began attacking Earth.

Vera. Palace. A gold pyramid flies over the palace, firing at it. This gold pyramid is Pyramidas, piloted by Prince Trey of Triforia, also known as the Gold Zeo Ranger. Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Master Vile, Goldar, Rito Revolto, Putties, Z-Putties, Super Putties, and Tengas walk out from the palace to fight. Finster, Baboo, and Squatt remained in Finster's lab.

"Destroy the gold ranger!" yelled Zedd.

The group fires, but Trey retaliated with laser fire, and damaged the building. Zedd, Rita , Goldar, Rito, and Master Vile fire together again, which hits Pyramidas, which goes down onto the planet. The villains walk forward, hoping to kill Trey, and take his powers. A flash of gold goes by quickly. It sends the group flying in all directions. Rito and Goldar fly to the left. Zedd and Master Vile fly backwards, while the Putties, Z Putties, Super Putties, and Tengas are destroyed. Rita is flung to the right. The flash of gold forms into Trey.

"He used the Gold Rush." said Zedd.

"Interesting." said Rita.

Rita fires an energy beam at Trey. He deflects it from his staff, and a gold energy beam is returned to her. Rita screams as the gold energy beam strikes her. A gold light circles around her. Her robes are transformed into a woman's royal Triforian gown. She looks around, and then runs up to Trey, dropping her old wand.

"Trey?" asked the former Rita Repulsa.

"Mom? Is that really you?" asked Trey.

"Yes. Thank you for saving my life." said the former Rita.

"Rita, what are you doing?" asked Master Vile.

"My name is Queen Tracy of Triforia, mother of Troy and Trey of Triforia, and you kidnapped me, forcing them to be raised by just their father." said Tracy.

"Well, your highness, let me congratulate you. Our marriage isn't legal, therefore I can marry again." said Zedd.

"We must get out of here, before they can retaliate." said Tracy.

"How?" asked Trey.

"The golden staff can repair Pyramidas only if you wish it. Then we will return to Triforia." said Tracy.

Trey waves his staff over the damaged Pyramidas, and it is instantly healed. Trey and Tracy board the ship, and it jets to Triforia. Leaving behind a happy Zedd and Goldar, an angry Master Vile, a confused Rito, and a sad Finster. Finster fled into the palace to pack. For Scorpina and Rita were the only two that Finster had gotten along with, and with them both gone, he didn't know how long he would be allowed to live. He packed this things, and teleported onto the Specter, and joined Scorpina's new crew, who welcomed him, especially when she heard about Rita's betrayal.

Message appears on screen. Zedd answers it, while Master Vile holds Rita's staff.

"Zedd. I need help capturing some rangers. You've fought them. Katherine Hillard. Aisha Campbell. Jason Scott. Trini Kwan. Zack Taylor. I need your help to get them before the Red Space Ranger and the other Earth Rangers rescue them." said Dark Specter.

"Very well. Goldar and I will be on our way." said Zedd.

Zedd ends the transmission. Zedd looks around, and notices that Rita's putties had dissolved into dust. It didn't surprise him, because with her no longer evil, her creations wouldn't exist either. Master Vile and Zedd combined their magic to combine the Super Putties and Z-Putties. The results were Putties, who were all black. A Z Symbol was on the forehead.

"What will you call them, my lord?" asked Goldar.

"The Super Z-Putties." said Zedd.

"And they don't have the weaknesses of the Super Putties or the Z-Putties." said Master Vile.

"Any weaknesses?" asked Zedd.

"None at all. Rito and the Tengas will remain here, while you take the Super Z-Putties and Goldar." said Master Vile.

"Very well. We'll take Serpentera and leave." said Zedd.

"What about Rita's staff?" asked Master Vile.

"It shall belong to my new queen." said Zedd.

"Anyone in mind?" asked Master Vile.

"Kimberly Hart. She will make the perfect wife." said Zedd.

"But first you'd have to turn her evil, and neither you or Rita were able to successfully turn any of the rangers evil for long." said Master Vile.

Rito had remained silent. Rita Repulsa had never been his sister, just kidnapped, and turned evil. Rito looks over at the talking Master Vile and Zedd. Goldar had walked over to Serpentera with the Super Z- Putties. And then he knew. Somehow Master Vile had erased his memories, maybe he wasn't evil either.

He remembered when he and Goldar were servants of Bulk and Skull. Bulk and Skull had kept them a secret, while they worked for them. All that Rito knew was that he'd have to find out if he had been good at one point, and if he was good now. The one person who could tell him was the woman who he'd thought to be his sister. With a flash, Rito vanishes in blue lights. Zedd and Master Vile didn't notice while they continued their plans.

"Yes. But Dark Specter is there. He will surely know of a way to corrupt her. Maybe I can even make some slaves out of the other rangers he doesn't want to kill. I already know that most of them were involved with Maligore's death, but not all of them." said Zedd.

"Then you better hurry. Dark Specter doesn't like to wait." said Master Vile.

Zedd nods, and walks over to Serpentera, and boards it. Serpentera jets off Vera, and into space. Master Vile looks around, and sees Tengas around.

"Where's Rito?" asked Master Vile.

The Tengas don't know, and Master Vile, furious, goes searching for him. Soon he discovers Rito is gone.

"He must have stowed away on Serpentera." said Master Vile.

Furious, he walks out to his spaceship, the Space Skull. The Tengas Warriors board the ship with him. The Space Skull leaves the planet Vera, and jets into space.

Triforia. Tracy and Trey arrive. The people welcome her back with open arms, and a parade is given in her honor, as she is led to the palace.

Palace. Queen Tracy and Prince Trey arrive, and meet King Trin. Queen Tracy hugs them both.

"Where's Troy?" asked Tracy.

"He's the Phantom Ranger." whispered Tracy.

"He disappeared shortly after Divatox kidnapped the Earth Turbo Rangers." said Trey.

"Divatox is now good. Zordon turned her into Diana, Dimitria's twin sister. The problem is Darkonda and Scorpina are now on the ship, and will torture the rangers and Diana, unless they find a new way to turn them evil, that sticks." said Tracy.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine." said Prince Trey.

A flash of silver forms into Rito.

"It's Rito! Protect the queen!" said guard.

Guards gather around them, as Trey holds up his gold staff.

"Sis. I need to talk to you." said Rito.

"She isn't your sister. She's my mother, and the queen of this planet." said Trey.

"It's alright. I'll go talk with him." said Tracy.

"Mom?" asked Trey.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Rito won't hurt me, and I doubt Zedd or Goldar would want to see me again." said Tracy.

"But Master Vile might want to turn you back into Rita Repulsa." said Trey.

"I can defend myself, Trey. Remember I'm a Power Ranger, too." said Tracy.

"How? There are only 6 zeo crystals?" asked Trin.

"Who said I was using a zeo power?" said Tracy.

Tracy holds up the dragon coin.

"When my clone creation was sent into the past, the coin was returned to us. Zedd never used it since. But now I can protect myself with it. Here. Use the gold power to bond our powers. You'll know if I'm in trouble, the instant I morph." said Tracy.

Trey nods, and gold energy flies from the gold staff to the dragon coin. Tracy then places the coin in her pocket, and walks down the stairs with Rito, and into a part of the city.

City. No people are around, and the 2 are alone.

"Alright. Rito, what's wrong?" asked Tracy.

"Sis. I've been thinking. If you weren't really evil, then what if I was good too." said Rito.

"Really? How do you feel now?" asked Tracy.

"Confused. Remember when you found us. We were servants for Bulk and Skull. It felt good helping them out, and they didn't tell the Power Rangers who we where, and where we were." said Rito.

"Then you want to be good?" asked Tracy.

"Yes. I think Dad turned us both evil. Wait. If he's not my dad, then where is my family. Who am I?" asked Rito.

"I don't know. Wait a minute. More memories are coming back to me. You really are my brother. He turned us both evil together." said Tracy.

A gold glow forms from Rita's dragon coin, striking Rito. Screaming, he transforms into a white Triforian wearing gold and black robes. He has short black hair, and blue eyes.

"Tracy? Am I good now?" asked the former Rito.

"Yes." said Tracy.

The 2 hug, and flashes of memories pour over them, as they remember everything. Their lives together on Triforia growing up, Tracy marring Trin, and having Trey and Troy, and then the 2 being kidnapped by Master Vile and turning evil. And they remember the rest of their memories up to now.

"I remember everything." said Tracy.

"So do I. My name is Terry." said Terry.

"And you're my father's top advisor." said Tracy.

"Not only that, but I'm smart. As Rito, I was just a clumsy, oaf. He must have thought I was too much of a danger to him with me being smart." said Terry.

"We've got to go back, and tell Trey and Trin." said Tracy.

Terry nods, and they walk back to the palace.

Palace. The group sees Tracy and Terry enter.

"Terry! Is it really you?" asked Trin.

Terry nods, and Trin hugs him.

"Father? Who is this?" asked Trey.

"This is my brother, and your uncle, Terry. We were both kidnapped that same day, and turned into Rita and Rito by Master Vile." said Tracy.

"Then welcome back to the family. Both of you." said Trey.

Trey hugs both of them, and the royal family walks back into the palace, while the people go to their homes.

Space. Serpentera and Space Skull arrive, and dock with Dark Fortress.

"Zedd. Is Rito here with you?" asked Master Vile.

"No. Why should he be?" asked Zedd.

Suddenly Master Vile feels a pang in his chest, and bends over.

"Master Vile?" asked Goldar, running up to him.

"Rito's been turned good, too." said Master Vile.

"Who is he really then?" asked Zedd.

"Terry of Triforia, Tracy's sister. Advisor to King Trin of Triforia. I was hoping to kill off Trin and Trey and have Rita and Rito return, taking over Triforia." said Master Vile.

Zedd, Master Vile, Goldar, Tengas, and Super Z-Putties enter the control room. Standing there are Dark Specter, Astronema, Ecliptor, and Quantrons.

"Only that plan failed, and they're now back with their family on Triforia." said Zedd.

"That's why I must find a way to turn them evil again, and make it permanent." said Master Vile.

"There is a way. But we must resurrect 2 of the most powerful beings in the universe. My brother, Maligore, and Ivan Ooze." said Dark Specter.

Zedd and Master Vile explain to them that Rita and Rito have betrayed them, and returned to Triforia as Queen Tracy and Duke Terry.

"Goldar, bring me the Rangers in Switzerland." said Zedd.

"Only if I get to kill Jason Scott." said Goldar.

"Done." said Dark Specter.

"And I get to marry Kimberly Hart." said Zedd.

"Also granted. Now, find them." said Dark Specter.

Zedd looks over to see the Astro Megaship hovering over Earth.

"Why not let the rangers find them for us?" asked Zedd.

"I like your way of thinking." said Dark Specter.

The villains all sit and wait for the rangers to locate them so they can then kidnap them. Zedd snaps his fingers.

"Finster recreated the best monsters from Rita and myself." said Zedd.

Geneva, Switzerland. Hilton Hotel. Zack and Jason finish packing up the cars. Trini, Richie, Kat, Aisha, Zack, and Jason climb into the 2 cars. Jason, Zack, and Richie would be traveling in 1 car. Trini, Aisha, and Kat would be traveling in the other car. The 2 cars pull out from the Hotel, and drive away.

3 hours later, the 2 cars drive up to the ski resort. Jason, Zack, and Richie share a room, while Trini, Aisha, and Kat share a room. Jason, Zack, and Richie change into ski gear, while Trini, Kat and Aisha sitting in their room drinking hot cocoa.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Jason.

"No thanks. The last time I went skiing, 1 of my friends almost died." said Kat.

"You mean, Heather?" asked Jason.

"Yeah. Of course, you, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky stayed behind in Angel Grove to protect it. But Tommy, Billy, and I went skiing. Tommy met Heather there, and it looked like they hit it off. But the ranger duties, made her think he wasn't committed, and she dumped him. Later we got together, but we broke up. He's now happy with Kimberly in Florida." said Kat.

"Yeah. I'm not a very good skier." said Aisha.

"And I want to catch up with Aisha, and get to know Kat more." said Trini.

"Alright, then. See you guys in a couple hours." said Jason.

Jason, Zack, and Richie walk out of the lodge, and ski down the slope.

Megaship.

"They're in Switzerland, but they aren't wearing their communicators, and they've also turned them off." said Billy.

"So this will take awhile." said Kim.

"Yeah. I tried calling the Geneva Conference. Jason, Zack, Trini, Richie, Kat, and Aisha went away on vacation. They won't be back there for a week." said Billy.

"We can't wait that long. Zedd might be able to track them down." said Kim.

"Alpha 5, Alpha 6, Deka, and I are working on it." said Billy.

""Ecliptor and Quantrons are attacking the park." said Alpha.

"We'll handle this." said Andros.

"Let's Rocket!" said Emily, Curtis, Zhara, Andros, and Zhane, morphing into the space rangers, and teleporting out.

"We better go now." said Tommy.

The alarms ring again, and Master Vile stands on shore with a bunch of Tengas.

"Master Vile's back." said Adam.

"If it wasn't for the Aquitar Rangers, and the Zeo Crystal, his plan would have worked." said Tommy.

"We'll take him. Kim, Billy, go after the others." said Tanya.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy. The 4 morph into the zeo rangers, before teleporting out to the beach.

"Found them." said Billy.

"That was fast." said Kim.

"Well, I put tracers into the zeo communicators, so I'll be able to find Kat and Jason." said Billy.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Kim.

"It's Morphin Time! Teran Ranger Power!" said Kim and Billy.

"Power of Wind!" said Kim.

"Power of Water!" said Billy.

The 2 teran rangers teleport out.

Park. The 5 space rangers teleport in. Andros fights Ecliptor, while the rest fight Quantrons.

Beach. The 4 zeo rangers teleport in, and begin fighting the Tengas.

"Why are you back Master Vile?" asked Tommy.

"To exterminate you." said Master Vile, firing.

Tommy dodges it, and begins fighting him. Tanya, Rocky, and Adam are fighting the Tengas.

Dark Fortress.

"Excellent. The 2 teran rangers are going to Switzerland." said Zedd.

Goldar, and the Super Z-Putties step forward.

"You better not fail me." said Dark Specter.

Zedd nods, and vanishes with Goldar, and the Super Z-Putties.


	9. The Return of the Dark Turbos

AN: Mr. Stuart's job that made him leave Angel Grove in the last episode of the turbo series, I'm assuming made him rich, if he already wasn't. So Mr. Stuart is now a rich man.

Surf Spot. Mr. Jack Stuart walks in. Adele sees him, and walks over to him.

"Adele. It's a pleasure to see you again." said Jack.

"Yes. It is. Thanks again for helping build the Surf Spot." said Adele.

"Well, the kids needed somewhere to hang out since the Youth Center was destroyed by that huge monster, Goldgoyle." said Jack.

"Why are you here today?" asked Adele.

"You know about my son, Justin, and his 4 friends, disappearing." said Jack.

Adele nods.

"Well, I've hired private investigators. The other families can't afford any, so I'm looking for all of them. Of course Mr. James Park, is on the Angel Grove Police Force. He and Detective Jerome Stone are still checking for clues here in Angel Grove." said Mr. Park.

"It's good to see that we don't need the Power Rangers for everything." said Adele.

"Yes, but they'd said they would help when they can, but we all know their main priority is to protect this planet from destruction or slavery by aliens." said Jack.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Adele.

"I don't know. I've already called the families, the first couple of days, and decided to just call them when I heard some news." said Jack.

"How is the investigation going?" asked Adele.

"I'm afraid that maybe they were kidnapped by Divatox, or some other crazed alien who was trying to take over the world." said Jack Stuart.

"Then it's up to the Power Rangers." said Adele.

"I'm afraid so. The only good news is that I'm moving back to Angel Grove. My job has a new branch they're opening, and they let me stay here." said Jack Stuart.

"Excellent news. I hope Justin comes back soon to hear about it." said Adele.

Dark Fortress. Cargo bay. Dark Specter is performing a ritual. Lord Zedd, Astronema, Goldar, Ecliptor, Quantrons, Master Vile, Super Z-Putties, and Tengas stand around and watch. He pulls out a black crystal, it has 5 shards. It is known as the Darkstar Crystal. This legend had been well known.

Ivan Ooze, Maligore, and Dark Specter had created it. The Darkstar Crystal had turned some into evil beings, and had created the rest of their army. But with Maligore and Ivan Ooze destroyed its power was weakening, and because of it Divatox, Rita, and Rito had been returned to their good selves, Diana, Tracy, and Terry. Dark Specter wanted to regain its power, and his allies. And was using the crystal to revive some old comrades. Dark Specter finishes the ritual. A flash of purple forms into Ivan Ooze. Purple flashes form into Oozemen. A flash of black and red forms into Maligore.

"It's time to see if the rangers are up to the challenge of us." said Maligore.

"Well, no base on Earth. But maybe we can break into the Megaship, and destroy it." said Ivan Ooze.

"The zeo rangers use their communicators to teleport onto the ship. The Space Rangers uses their morphers to teleport onto the ship, or they use the Space Shuttle or Galaxy Gliders to ride to the ship." said Lord Zedd.

"Then we must find a way to enter the ship." said Maligore.

Ivan Ooze and Maligore use the Darkstar Crystal to recharge, and the villains leave the cargo bay to form a plan.

Angel Grove Park. The four zeo rangers teleport in, followed by Master Vile and the Tengas. Master Vile and Astronema join forces and fire at the rangers, throwing them in opposite directions. Andros continues to fight Ecliptor, while the rest of the space rangers fight the Quantrons. The 4 zeo rangers fight the Tengas. A police cruiser pulls up behind some bushes. James Park walks out, with his stuff, and hides behind the bush. He sees the rangers fighting the Quantrons and monster.

"This is the perfect time to strike." said James.

James takes out a tranquilizer dart, and a net, and shoots Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy, who are the closest. Then he throws a net, and pulls the 4 zeos in. He locks them in the back car of his seat, and gets into the front, and drives away. The rangers defeat the Quantrons. Satellite Lasers fire from the Dark Fortress, making the monster grow.

"Guys, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy are gone." said Andros.

"What?" asked Zhara.

"We have to find them." said Emily.

"First we have to take care of big and ugly." said Zhane.

"Astro Megazord, on-line!" said Emily, Zhara, Curtis, and Andros, who jump into the Astro Megazord.

Zhane stands there and watches. Astro Megazord fights the monster. The monster blasts them, hurling the zord backwards. Then attaches wires to them, shocking them. Just then energy blasts fire at him, and the monster is flung back. The space rangers look around as the dust settles, and see Pyrimidas.

"Trey?" asked Andros.

"I'm back, and ready to do some damage." said Trey.

Suddenly the green ranger appears on the rooftop.

"The green ranger's back." said Billy.

The green ranger plays his flute, and Dragonzord arrives.

"What?" asked monster.

"Delta Megazord, online!" said Zhane.

Delta Megaship transforms into the Delta Megazord.

"Zhane. Come aboard." said Andros, as the Astro Megazord stands up.

Zhane nods, and leaps aboard the Astro Megazord.

"Astro-Delta Megazord, online!" said Zhane, Andros, Zhara, Emily, and Curtis.

Astro Megazord and Delta Megazord combine to form Astro-Delta Megazord.

"Go get him, guys!" said Billy.

Dragonzord, Pyrimidas, and Astro-Delta Megazord fire, destroying the monster, then the zords retreat, and the rangers teleport onto the Megaship.

Dark Fortress.

"Astronema. You said that monster would destroy the rangers." said Zedd.

"I didn't count for the green morphin and gold zeo rangers to return." said Astronema.

"How did the green ranger return?" asked Ecliptor.

"Rita." said Goldar.

"She still had my coin. Now she's the green ranger." said Zedd, furious.

"Then we can turn her evil through the coin." said Astronema.

"Excellent idea. Only I've got someone much better in mind. Kimberly Hart." said Zedd.

"How do you propose we get her to use the dragon coin?" asked Astronema.

"We damage the pink teran zeo morpher, and the green ranger, so Kim will have to use the dragon morpher to help his friends out." said Zedd.

"Excellent idea. But I have a better one. We kidnap Kimberly and the green ranger. Then we make Kim the evil green ranger. We kill the traitor, and then find ourselves an evil pink teran ranger." said Astronema.

"Even better." said Zedd.

Zedd and Astronema walk out to discuss their plans, with Ecliptor and Goldar following them.

Warehouse. James Park looks at his catch.

"Well, I fished and, they took the bait." said James, laughing at his own joke.

James drags out Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy, and places them in the warehouse. He then detaches the helmets, and removes all 5 of them. He drops to the floor, in shock. He takes a group picture, with their helmets off, before writing their names below them.

"I can't be judgmental. You've broken the law, and must be punished." said James.

Bulk and Skull see the entire thing from a window, and are in shock.

"They're the Power Rangers." said Bulk.

"How could this happen? We were supposed to find out who they were." said Skull.

"That means that Zack, Kim, Billy, Trini, Jason, Kat, and Aisha could also be rangers." said Bulk.

"All of them. They couldn't have done it all at once. There's only been 5 or 6 rangers." said Skull.

"Of course. Zack, Trini, and Jason went to the Peace Conference, so Adam, Aisha, and Rocky took their place. Then Kim moved to Florida, and Kat took her place." said Bulk.

"Then it is true." said Skull.

"But we didn't discover it, and we'll have to become famous some other way." said Bulk.

Bulk sighs, and walks away. Skull walks after Bulk, as the duo walks into the forest.

Warehouse. James removes the morphers from their wrists, which demorphs their suits. The zeo helmets on the floor fade away. James puts the morphers in his box. James drags Tanya, Adam, Rocky, and Tommy through a trapdoor in the floor, into the basement.

Under floor. James drags the 4 rangers into the room, and its an abandoned prison. He locks the 4 teens in the dungeon cell. Then pushes a bookshelf in front of it, to make sure they never see where they are. Then James sets the air vent on, and walks upstairs, and locks the trapdoor. Before putting something over it.

"Now to find the remaining rangers." said James, walking out of the warehouse.

The box with the 4 zeo morphers still remains on the floor. The 4 zeo morphers teleport away.

Astro Megaship. Trey, Troy, Alpha 5, Alpha 6, and the 5 space rangers talk.

"Who are you, green ranger?" asked Andros.

The green ranger powers down into Terry.

"My name is Terry, and I'm a duke, a royal advisor to Trey's father, King Trin, and his mother, Queen Tracy." said Terry.

"Where did you get the dragon coin?" asked Aisha.

"Well, you see, Queen Tracy is my sister. The 2 of us were kidnapped by Master Vile, and turned into Rita Repulsa and Rita Revolto. But Trey, here, used his golden powers to turn my sister good. I followed them, and Rita was able to turn me good. She gave me the dragon coin, and I left with Trey to come help you guys protect Earth." said Terry.

"So, Terry's your uncle?" asked Emily

Trey nods.

The 4 zeo morphers teleport onto the bridge.

"What happened? Where are they?" asked Curtis.

"Alpha 5 and I will have to scan for their life signs on Earth, and all known dimensions, and the Dark Fortress. It may take some time." said Alpha 6.

"Don't worry. They'll be safe." said Trey.

"Yeah. All the time I've fought them, they weren't ones to quit. They'll survive long enough for us to find them, or they could just escape themselves." said Terry.

"If Rita and Rito weren't originally evil, does that mean that some of the others aren't evil? You know Lord Zedd, Divatox, Astronema, and any of their forces?" asked Zhara.

"It is a possibility." said Trey.

Bridge. Andros remains in the bridge, while Zhara shows the two Triforians around the bridge. Curtis and Emily go to the simudeck on a date.

"Why didn't I see it before?" said Andros.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zhane.

"I began to hear of Astronema shortly after Karone was kidnapped. I can't believe I didn't see it." said Andros.

"Andros?" asked Zhane.

"Astronema is my sister, Karone. Dark Specter must have poisoned her mind, turned her evil." said Andros.

"If that's true, then we have to turn her back." said Zhane.

The alarms ring. Curtis, Emily, Zhara, Trey, and Terry run in.

"They're at an abandoned warehouse." said Andros.

"Let's go." said Emily.

"Let's Rocket!" said Emily, Curtis, Zhane, Zhara, and Andros.

"It's Morphin Time! Gold Ranger Power!" said Trey.

"Dragonzord!" said Terry.

The 7 rangers, now morphed, teleported out.

Warehouse. The 5 space rangers, Trey, and Terry teleport out.

"Where are they?" asked Trey.

Curtis moves around the room, and finds the bookshelf. He pushes it, and falls through the trapdoor. Trey, Terry, and the other space rangers jump in after him.

Below trapdoor. The group arrives to see Curtis looking around the room.

"Curtis?" asked Emily.

"The others must be behind one of these walls." said Curtis.

Curtis feels around for a switch. The others also begin searching. Kim finds a loose bookshelf.

"Guys, this bookshelf's loose." said Kim.

"Then let's move it." said Andros.

Andros, Zhane, and Zhara move the bookshelf backwards, using their telekinesis, revealing the dungeon cell holding Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy. Curtis opens the cell door, freeing them.

"Come on. We've got to go." said Curtis.

The group heads for the stairs, but the trapdoor opens, and in steps James.

"More of you. Well, you're not getting away from me." said James.

"Sorry. We've got other business to attend to." said Andros.

Purple ooze oozes into Andros's shoe, as the rangers teleport out. James, furious, exits the warehouse, and comes face to face to Goldar. Goldar smiles, before knocking him out. He removes the zeo pictures, and teleports away.

Megaship. The space rangers arrive. Purple ooze oozes out of Andros's shoe, forming into Ivan Ooze, and Oozemen. They attack, knocking out the rangers in a quick attack. Ivan Ooze holds up a camera, while the Oozemen remove the space ranger's helmets. He takes pictures of the dehelmeted space rangers, putting their names at the bottom of the pictures. Ivan contacts the Delta Megaship.

Delta Megaship. Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy take their morphers.

"Rangers, we need you to come over here, right away." said Alpha 6.

"On our way." said Tanya.

The 4 rangers teleport out.

Megaship. The 4 rangers arrive, and see Alpha 6 on the ground, his circuits sparking. The 5 space rangers are on the ground, without their helmets, unconscious.

"What happened here?" asked Tanya.

"I happened." said Ivan Ooze.

The group whirls around to see purple electricity zap them, hurling them into the consoles, knocking them unconscious. Ivan Ooze smirks, pocketing the space team picture. He fires purple electricity around the ship, short circuiting it, as sparks fly all over the place. Ivan Ooze vanishes, as Dimitria enters.

Dimitria waves her hands, and a wave of white light passes through the ship, healing the rangers' injuries, healing the ship's damage, and waking the rangers up. The rangers put their helmets back on, and demorph.

"Terry and I will stay on the Delta Megaship. Call us if you need anything." said Terry.

Terry and Trey vanish, returning to the Delta Megaship.

TV station. Ivan Ooze and Maligore appear, and walk in front of the camera, pushing the guys out of the way. Maligore shows Ivan the zeo rangers' picture, and Ivan nods, showing him the space rangers' picture.

"Hello, Angel Grove. My name is Ivan Ooze. This is my associate, Maligore. We are here to tell you the identities of the Power Rangers!" said Ivan Ooze.

Delta Megaship. Terry and Trey teleport back in. Alpha 5 walks up to them.

"Everything okay?" asked Alpha 5.

"Yes." said Trey.

"Ai, Ai, Ai. Ivan Ooze and Maligore have taken over the TV station." said Alpha 5.

Alpha 5 tunes into the broadcast, and the group watches it.

Megaship. The space rangers and zeo rangers are also watching the broadcast.

Angel Grove. Everyone all over angel Grove, in the Surf Spot, Angel Grove orphanage, the police station, and everywhere else, people are watching the broadcast.

"First the zeo team." said Ivan Ooze.

Ivan sends a blast of purple electricity into the camera, causing it to move forward for a close-ups of 2 pictures, one of the four Teran zeo rangers, and the other of Trey.

"Tanya Sloan, yellow zeo ranger. Rocky Desantos, blue zeo ranger. Adam Park, green zeo ranger. Tommy Oliver, red zeo ranger. Prince Trey of the planet Triforia, gold zeo ranger." said Maligore.

"The green morphin ranger, Duke Terry of Triforia, uncle to Prince Trey." said Ivan.

Ivan puts that picture down, and pulls out another one, and shows it to the camera.

"The Space Team. Emily, pink space ranger. Zhara, yellow space ranger. Curtis, black space ranger. Andros, red space ranger. Zhane, silver space ranger. Zhara, Andros, and Zhane are from the planet K-035." said Ivan.

"Thank you for your time." said Maligore.

"We'll be in touch." said Ivan.

The 2 villains vanish from the screen.

Astro Megaship. The 9 rangers stare at the broadcast.

"They know who we are." said Tanya.

"One of Zordon's rules is broken. Our identities must be kept secret." said Tommy.

"Yes, but they revealed them, not you. Therefore you shall keep your powers, but if you morph just for them to see it, it will break Zordon's other 2 rules, not morphing unless evil forces you too, and using your powers for personal gain. Then you will lose your powers." said Dimitria.

"Understood." said Tommy.

"But now everyone knows who we are, and they'll probably find out that Cassie and the others were the turbo rangers, and that Aisha, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Kat were rangers. I hope we find them soon." said Emily.

"Then we've got to find the turbo rangers before it's too late." said Andros.

Specter. Diana is dragged from her cell by Piranitrons.

"CARLOS! HELP ME!" yelled Diana.

"DIANA!" yelled Carlos.

Another room. Diana is strapped into a chair. Darkonda walks from the shadows.

"Not you." said Diana.

"Yes. I'm going to turn you back into Divatox using surgery. This will only hurt. A lot." said Darkonda, laughing, as he begins his work.

Diana's screams are heard throughout the ship, and then silence.

Prison.

"No. They killed her." said Carlos, tears streaking down his cheeks.

Just then footsteps are heard.

"They're coming to kill us now." said Terry.

"Are they going to kill us one by one, or all at once." said Tj.

Just then a figure is seen in the hall, which is dark.

"Diana. You're alive." said Carlos.

The figure steps forward, revealing Divatox, wearing her pirate outfit, but with machine parts on her chest, and side of her face.

"My name is Divatox." said Divatox.

"No." said Carlos.

"Yes. Don't worry, the 6 of you are next." said Divatox.

Piranitrons and Putra Pods walk in, and drag the 6 struggling teens out of the dungeon. Divatox and Darkonda's laughter is echoed throughout the ship, followed by the rangers' screams.

An hour later, Darkonda had bonded the black turbo morpher back to Terry, turning him back into the Phantom Ranger. He also bound the turbo morphers to the 5 rangers, making them slaves to Darkonda, as the Turbo Rangers.

"Now. The 7 of you are evil, and serve me." said Darkonda, laughing.

"Wrong. They serve me." said Divatox, firing red electricity.

Darkonda screams as he explodes. Divatox, Phantom Ranger, and the turbo rangers walk out of the room. Scorpina meets them, and they exit to the control room to meet Rygog and Elgar, who welcome them back.

Samaritan planet. Darkonda appears, exhausted. He pulls out a life chart, and crosses off another one.

"I've got 6 lives left. I've got to be more careful." said Darkonda.

Dark Specter appears.

"With my brother and Ivan Ooze back, they can handle their revenge. I have to find the Kerovians." said Dark Specter.

"May I go join Astronema?" asked Darkonda.

"You may. Report back if anything goes wrong." said Dark Specter.

Darkonda nods, and vanishes. Dark Specter also vanishes to find the Kerovian rebels.

Dark Fortress. Darkonda arrives, and knocks Ecliptor out.

"Time to become one." said Darkonda, laughing.

He forces Ecliptor to join with him, becoming Darcliptor.

"Yes. Now the rangers will pay!" said Darcliptor, laughing, as he vanishes in green and red lights.

Earth. The zeo rangers had moved onto the Delta Megaship, joining Terry, Trey, and Alpha 5.

Megaship rooms:

Deck 1: 1- Emily; 2- Zhara; 3- blue room(empty); 4- Curtis; 5- Andros; 6- Zhane; 7- mess hall. Deck 2: 1- bridge; 2- engine room; 3- simudeck; 4- cargo bay; 5- Alpha 5 and Alpha 6.

Delta Megaship rooms:

Deck 1: 1- Trey and Terry; 2- Rocky and Adam; 3- Tanya; 4- Tommy; 5- Alpha 5.

Deck 2: 1- mess hall; 2- bridge; 3- engine room; 4- simudeck; 5- cargo bay; 6- Alpha 5.


	10. The Swiss Ranger Vacation

Switzerland. Ski resort. Girls' room. Trini, Kat and Aisha have finished up their cocoa and are just talking.

"What made you stay in Africa? Was it the animals, or that you had family there?" asked Kat.

"A little of both. I wanted to get to know the part of my family there, I didn't know." said Aisha.

Kat nods.

"What made you decide to teach ballet?" asked Aisha.

"Well, I was too afraid to dive, but now I'm going to try it again. I think diving is my true calling. And the ballet teachers said I didn't have what it took." said Kat.

"Kat, I'm sorry." said Aisha.

"That's why I came here. To spend time with Jason, and get to know Trini and Zack. But I'm not going to go skiing." said Kat.

"Yeah. Well, it's still good to see you again. I don't know the others here that well. But we were friends for 2 months, before I moved to Africa." said Aisha.

"Yeah. And I hope we stay friends." said Kat, smiling.

Aisha turns the TV on, and they begin watching CNN. A news announcer shows Ivan Ooze and Maligore's message revealing the rangers' identities.

"Oh, no." whispered Trini.

"At least the 3 of us, Jason, and Zack are safe." said Aisha.

"I doubt it. They'll track us down just to ask questions. They'll probably find out we were former rangers, too. You know how the media can be." whispered Kat.

"Then we have to find Jason and Zack." said Trini.

Flashes of gray forms into Super Z-Putties.

"Oh, oh. Trouble." said Trini.

Trini, Kat, and Aisha begin fighting the Super Z-Putties, while everyone else runs up to their rooms.

Slope. Jason, Zack, and Richie are skiing down the slope. A sudden explosion smacks the trees and snow everywhere, blocking their path.

"We're going to get hurt. We can't stop." said Jason.

"We're going to have to jump over them. Hurry, before we build up more speed." said Zack.

"Right." said Richie.

Zack leaps over, and a net grabs him, pulling him into a nearby tree. Jason and Richie leap over the obstacle, and can't find Zack.

"Where's Zack?" asked Richie.

"He must be ahead of us." said Jason.

Just then Richie falls through a hole in the slope.

"Richie!" said Jason.

A flash of gold forms into Goldar, who is holding Zack trapped in a net.

"ZACK!" yelled Jason.

Goldar pulls Richie out of the hole by the neck, before vanishing with him. Jason continues skiing, and finally stops himself. He then begins climbing back up to get Kat, Aisha, and Trini.

Ski resort. Trini, Kat, and Aisha fight the Super Z-Putties. Red electricity flings the door off its hinges. Kat dodges the door, and looks up.

"Zedd!" said Kat.

Trini and Aisha look at the doorway, and also see Zedd.

"Yes. Katherine, it is time you rejoined the dark side. I'm going to give you a second chance." said Zedd.

"No. I don't want to be evil again." said Kat.

"You have no choice." said Zedd.

Zedd holds up the Darkstar Crystal.

"What is that?" asked Kat.

"This is the Darkstar Crystal. It will now turn you into my obedient servant for all eternity. I already have 2 slaves." said Lord Zedd, snapping his fingers.

Zack and Richie walk in, followed by Goldar.

"Zack!" said Aisha.

"Richie!" said Trini.

"They belong to me. And now so will the 3 of you." said Zedd.

"Not today." said a voice.

The group whirls around to see the pink, blue, and red teran rangers. Beams of light strike Trini, Aisha, Kat, Zack, and Richie, and form into morphers on their wrists.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Trini, Aisha, and Kat, grabbing their morphers.

"Couldn't have set it better myself." said Zack, grabbing his morpher.

Richie grabs his own morpher.

"Teran Ranger Power!" said Zack, Aisha, and Trini, morphing into the teran rangers..

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" said Kat, morphing into the pink zeo ranger.

"Let's Rocket!" said Richie, morphing into the blue space ranger.

"Jason?" asked Kat.

Jason, the red teran ranger, nods.

"Kim and Billy found me in the woods. I led them here to the resort." said Jason.

"Let Zack and Richie go." said Kimberly.

"No. I'm going to turn all of you into my servants." said Zedd.

The Darkstar Crystal glows, and rises into the air.

"Yes. Bring them to the dark side!" said Zedd, laughing.

The Darkstar Crystal fires beams that strike Billy, Kim, Jason, Aisha, Kat, and Trini. The 6 rangers kneel before Zedd. Zack and Richie join them.

"Yes. Now I have 1 zeo ranger, 6 teran rangers, and 1 space ranger under my control." said Zedd, laughing.

The rangers all power down.

"Master, we need to get our stuff from here, before we can leave." said Jason.

Zedd nods, and the rangers, Zedd, and Goldar go upstairs. Zedd snaps his fingers, and all of their stuff vanishes, and is teleported into the rangers' homes in Angel Grove.

"Now. Let's get going. It's time for a ranger reunion!" said Zedd, laughing.

Zedd vanishes in red electricity. Goldar vanishes in a gold flash. The rangers teleport out in multicolored beams of light.

Dark Fortress. Zedd, Goldar, and the 8 rangers teleport in.

"You brought them. You even captured the 2 that came from Angel Grove." said Dark Specter.

Zedd nods, as the rangers step forward.

"Those clothes are of where you were good. It's time for a new look." said Dark Specter.

Dark Specter fires black energy at the group. Their clothes glow, and transform into new outfits. The Z symbol is on their jackets, and jeans. Zack is now wearing a black jacket, black shirt, black leather jeans, and black shoes. Kat and Kim are now wearing black jackets, dark pink shirts, black leather jeans, and black shoes. Richie and Billy are now wearing black jackets, dark blue shirts, black leather jeans, and black shoes. Trini is now wearing a black jacket, a dark yellow shirt, black leather jeans, and black shoes. Jason is now wearing a black jacket, a dark red shirt, black leather jeans, and black shoes. Aisha is now wearing a black jacket, a gray shirt, black leather jeans, and black shoes.

"Great outfits. But not as great as mine." said a voice from the hall.

The rangers look to the hall to see Astronema enter the room.

"Have you seen Ecliptor? I can't find him." said Astronema.

"What about Darkonda? I sent him here earlier to help you out. Then I decided to join you, after I checked with Havoc, the Machine Empire, Divatox, and Master Vile." said Dark Specter.

"Darkonda and Ecliptor are both gone. It looks like Darkonda might be trying to get revenge on Ecliptor." said Goldar.

"I'll have to look into that." said Dark Specter.

"So Divatox and the turbo rangers are evil again?" asked Zedd.

"Yes. And they're going to stay on the Specter, making sure Zordon's power is gone for good." said Dark Specter.

"It's time to see if our rangers can defeat the other rangers." said Astronema.

Suddenly flashes of purple form into Ivan Ooze and Oozemen. A flash of black and red forms into Maligore. Flashes of Silver form into Quantrons and Super Z-Putties.

"Welcome back." said Maligore.

"There's no hope of resurrecting my Ectomorphicon Titons. The Ninjazords destroyed them for good." said Ivan Ooze.

"The Megaship is still damaged. I was repairing it, but had to stop to get the rangers from Switzerland. If we attack now, we could damage it even more." said Billy.

"Excellent." said Zedd.

"Speaking of zords. What do the teran rangers control?" asked Astronema.

"We don't know." said Kimberly.

"It's time to see if we can summon them." said Billy.

"But first, Kimberly, you will become my bride." said Lord Zedd.

Kim accepts, but asks that she can change her name to Nemane. Everyone agrees. Zedd senses love on the teran team, through his connection that the Darkstar Crystal made to keep them evil. He feels it between Zack and Aisha, and Richie and Trini. He knows Billy is still grieving over Violet's death, while Jason is still in depression over his breakup with Emily.

"It's not my concern whether they fall in love or not. As long as it doesn't interfere in their duties." thought Zedd.

He turned his attention back to Nemane.

"Come on, everyone. We have a wedding to perform." said Lord Zedd.

The villains all leave to plan the wedding.

Megaship.

"Ai, Ai, Ai. Billy, Kim, and all the rangers from Switzerland have disappeared." said Alpha 6.

"What?" asked Tanya.

Andros begins scanning.

"They're on the Dark Fortress." said Andros.

"Let's go rescue them." said Tommy.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Tommy.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" said Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" said Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" said Adam.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" said Tommy.

The 4 morph into the zeo rangers.

"Let's Rocket!" said Emily, Curtis, Andros, Zhara, and Zhane, morphing into the space rangers.

The group teleport to the mess hall, and jump onto the galaxy gliders. Trey and Zhane rides on the silver glider. Emily rides on the pink glider. Terry and Rocky ride on the blue glider. Tanya and Zhara ride on the yellow glider. Adam and Curtis ride on the black glider. Andros and Tommy ride on the red glider. The gliders head for the Dark Fortress.

Dark Fortress.

"Nemane, Lord Zedd. Are you ready to get married?" asked Dark Specter.

Zedd and Nemane nod. Dark Specter performs the ceremonies, for the double wedding.

"Nemane, will you take Lord Zedd as your husband? To be with him, destroy planets, wreak havoc, kill innocent people, and destroy the side of good?" asked Dark Specter.

"Yes, I will." said Nemane.

"Lord Zedd, will you take Nemane as your wife? To be with her, destroy planets, wreak havoc, kill innocent people, and destroy the side of good?" asked Dark Specter.

"Yes, I will." said Zedd.

"Does anyone object?" asked Dark Specter.

Just then the roof breaks. Andros, Zhara, Zhane, Emily, Curtis, Aisha, Tanya, Rocky, and Tommy jump in.

"Let them go." said Tommy.

"Sorry, but we don't take requests." said Dark Specter, firing.

The blast hurls the group backwards.

"Let's make them join our forces, also." said Zedd.

"What do you mean, "Join our forces, also"?" asked Andros.

"Why, show them." said Zedd.

Astronema, Goldar, Super Z-Putties, and Quantrons step from the darkness to the left of them. Ivan Ooze, Oozemen, and Maligore step from the darkness to the right of them. Zack, Billy, Trini, Jason, Aisha, Kat, and Richie walk from the darkness behind them.

"What did you do to them?" asked Tommy.

"They liberated us." said Jason

"Now we can do whatever we want, and no one can stop us." said Kat.

"I now pronounce Nemane and Zedd, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." said Dark Specter.

Nemane and Zedd kiss. Swirls of pink and red energy flow around them, and strike the rangers, hurling them out of the Dark Fortress and into space. The rangers jump onto their gliders, and jet back to the Megaship. The villains celebrate Kim and Zedd's wedding, after Dark Specter repairs the roof with a snap of his fingers.

Megaship. The group arrives, and demorphs. Alpha runs up to them.

"What happened?" asked Alpha.

"Zedd turned Kim, Zack, Billy, Trini, Jason, Kat, Aisha, and Richie evil." said Tanya.

"Even worse is that he married Kim." said Rocky.

"Tommy?" asked Adam.

Tommy sits there furious.

"I failed her. I failed all of them." said Tommy.

"It's not your fault, Tommy. We'll get them back. We'll get them all back." said Adam.

Dark Fortress. A silver chair with a Z symbol swirls around from a viewing screen.

"Oh, but you won't, green ranger. They belong to me. And there's a not a thing you can do about it." said Zedd.

Zedd then laughs.


	11. Ninja Quest Pt 1

Eltar. Blue Centurion, had been repaired again, and now stood guarding the council. Auric the Conqueror appears in a flash of blue light.

"Who are you?" asked Blue Centurion.

"Dimitria summoned me, and asked me to help defend Eltar with you. I helped the zeo rangers stop the Machine Empire." said Auric.

"Then a friend of the rangers and Dimitria is a friend of mine." said Blue Centurion.

Blue Centurion and Auric shake hands. Suddenly and explosion hurls the 2 backwards. They look up to see Scorpina, Master Vile, and Tengas.

"Sorry. But you belong to us." said Master Vile.

"I don't think so." said Auric.

Vile just laughs, and holds up the Darkstar Crystal. It zaps Auric, turning him into a blue gem. Blue Centurion is turned into a man with black hair wearing a white military uniform, and black sunglasses.

"Who are you?" asked Master Vile, walking forward.

"I don't know." said the former Blue Centurion.

"Amnesia. The only life he knows is the life of the Blue Centurion. He must have been really injured to be turned into the Blue Centurion." said Scorpina.

"Then maybe we should find out if he has anything useful in those lost memories of his." said Master Vile, picking up the blue gem.

The Tengas grabs the former Blue Centurion, and vanishes in purple flashes. Master Vile vanishes in a black flash. Scorpina vanishes in a gold flash.

Space Skull. Master Vile attacks wires to the blue gem. The blue gem transforms back to Auric. Master Vile holds up the Tiki of Auric.

"Where did you get that?" asked Auric.

"It doesn't matter. You belong to me now." said Vile.

Auric is sucked into the Tiki, and Vile places it on a table, and sets the force field around it. Then walks into the adjoining room where the former Blue Centurion is seated in a chair. His hands and feet are strapped to the chair. Scorpina lowers a probe, and straps it on his head.

"Now to find those lost memories of yours." said Scorpina, activating the machine.

The former Blue Centurion begins screaming.

"Come, Scorpina. My control panel will record everything important. Besides we have others to get." said Master Vile.

Master Vile and Scorpina leave, as the man continues screaming. Images appear on the screen. The Time Force logo, the Time Force rangers, the city of Silver Hills, and his real name Alex Collins.

Triforia. King Trin and Queen Tracy are at the palace. Suddenly a flash of light forms into Master Vile. Purple flashes of light form into Tengas.

"Hello, Rita." said Vile.

"It's Tracy, Vile." said Tracy.

"You'll always be Rita to me, and in fact, you soon shall always be Rita." said Vile.

"Stay away from her." said Trin, standing in front of her.

"You can't protect her. Your son, the Phantom Ranger, is now evil, working for Divatox. And your other son, the gold zeo ranger, is on Earth, helping the other rangers stop Dark Specter, Maligore, Ivan Ooze, Astronema, and Lord Zedd's forces." said Master Vile.

Master Vile then fires electricity at Trin and Tracy, knocking them unconscious. The Tengas vanish with them. Master Vile vanishes.

Aquitar. Control room. Delphine, Aurico, Corcus, Tidus, Cestro, and Cestria stand there, waiting.

"Billy hasn't even called back, yet." said Cestria.

"If something was wrong, he'd let us know." said Cestro.

A flash of lights forms into Master Vile. Flashes of purple form into Tengas.

"Hello, Aquitar Rangers." said Vile.

Vile holds up a magnet. The 5 aquitar coins fly from the rangers' hands into the magnet. A Tenga vanishes with the coin and the magnet.

"We can still defeat you." said Delphine.

Master Vile fires destroying the machines.

"How can you defeat me now? Your power coin is on my ship, and so are your Battleborgs. My forces will also kidnap the rest of your team. I have Auric the Conqueror Blue Centurion, King Trin of Triforia, and Queen Tracy of Triforia. Give up, or maybe I'll just destroy them." said Master Vile.

"So Rita was finally turned good." said Aurico.

"Yes. But it doesn't matter. Soon she shall rejoin the dark side." said Master Vile, who fired an energy blast.

The five rangers are knocked into the consoles.

"CESTRO!" yelled Cestria, running up to him.

"Run, Cestria. Get help." whispered Cestro.

Cestria ducks another energy blast, and types in some commands. The door opens, and she runs out. Tengas vanish with the 5 Aquitar Rangers, while Master Vile follows Cestria.

Hallway. Cestria runs, but flashes of purple form into Tengas, blocking her way. Master Vile walks up to her, from behind.

"Foolish girl. You shall not escape." said Master Vile.

Master Vile strikes Cestria, knocking her unconscious. Tengas vanish with Cestria.

"My plans will soon be complete." said Master Vile

Scorpina walks up to join him.

"The Aquitar Rangers' base is totally destroyed. No one will be using it for awhile." said Scorpina.

"Excellent. It's time to go to Phaedos." said Master Vile.

Master Vile and Scorpina vanish.

Phaedos. Temple. Dulcea and Quagmire sit there peaceful. Master Vile, Scorpina, and Tengas appear.

"What's going on?" asked Quagmire.

"We're here to take the 2 of you prisoners." said Master Vile.

"Never. The Great Power protects us and this planet." said Dulcea.

"The Great Power was destroyed years ago, by Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd." said Master Vile.

"No. They just destroyed the coins. The Great Power will live forever." said Quagmire.

"Take them back to the ship. Scorpina and I are going sightseeing." said Master Vile.

Tengas vanish with Quagmire and Dulcea.

Space Skull. Quagmire and Dulcea are tossed into dungeon cells. They see Tracy, Trin, Cestria, and the 5 former Aquitar Rangers.

Phaedos. Monolith. Ninjor walks out from the doors, and feels the disturbance.

"Oh, no. Master Vile is coming. I must get help. Wait. The former Eltar turbo rangers. I'll get them, and bring them back." said Ninjor.

Ninjor vanishes in a blue flash. Scorpina, Master Vile, and Tengas see the teleportation, and decide to wait for his return.

Megaship. The 4 zeo rangers, 5 space rangers, 2 Alphas, and Dimitria search for Zordon, while protecting the Earth.

Dark Fortress. With their wedding, Zedd and Kim became the head leaders, under Dark Specter. So Astronema's forces and Zedd's forces were the only ones that were helping Dark Specter.

Eltar. The 5 former Eltaran rangers had been healed of their wounds, but not their pride. They had failed, and now the 5 Earth turbo rangers were probably evil by now. And soon Eltar would probably fall because of not having rangers. Suddenly a flash of blue forms into Ninjor.

"Who are you?" asked Malcus.

"I am Ninjor. Guardian of Phaedos. With the turbo powers gone, the only available power is the ninjetti and ninja power." said Ninjor.

"I thought they were destroyed." said Malcus.

"Yes. Earth was rotated back 10 years, but because of the connection to the ninja coins, so was Phaedos. When I discovered this, I knew something was wrong, so I duplicated the ninja coins in case they were needed again. Then I knew the originals had been destroyed. But I couldn't contact them because everything between our 2 worlds was 10 years into the future. So I waited until time was restored, but then the command center blew up, and at their new base, they accepted the zeo crystal." said Ninjor.

"So you want us to be the ninja rangers." said Jaden.

"Yes, but you need one more." said Ninjor.

"I know just the person." said Jaden, running away.

The other 4 turbos wait patiently, as Jaden runs up with Jaleen.

"Do the 6 of you know what are you are about to accomplish? Only 1 team of rangers has survived this challenge on Phaedos. You will be the second if you succeed. I wish you the best of luck, and may the power protect you!" said Ninjor, who vanishes in a beam of blue light.

"Wait. How do we get-" Jaden doesn't finish, as the 5 former turbo rangers and Jaleen vanish in columns of white light.


	12. Ninja Quest Pt 2

Phaedos. Shala, Jade, Malcus, Darren, Jaden, and Jaleen appeared in white flashes of light.

"Where are we?" asked Malcus.

"And where is that Ninjor guy?" asked Shala.

A flash of blue light formed into Ninjor.

"Why are we here?" asked Jaden.

"Don't you remember. I've brought you here to accept the Great Power. Only 6 humans from Earth have survived this challenge." said Ninjor.

"I heard that there was a woman who gave us our ninja spirits." said Jade.

"I'm afraid she was taken by Master Vile. He's kidnapped many beings of power." said Ninjor.

A sudden explosion hurled the group backwards. The dust settled revealing Scorpina, Master Vile, and Tengas.

"What's going on?" asked Jaleen.

"We're here for the last one we need. Take a look at your friends." said Vile, blasting an image in the sky.

Ninjor looked into the image, and saw Dulcea, Quagmire, Delphine, Corcus, Cestro, Cestria, Tidus, Aurico, Queen Tracy(former Rita) of Triforia, King Trin of Triforia, Alex Collins/Blue Centurion, and Auric trapped in dungeon cells.

"I wasn't able to get Lexian and Dex, but Count Dregon can take care of them. Dark Specter destroyed Lerigot and his family, and he has Zordon captive. The only left that can help the rangers is Dimitria and the Alphas, who are already with the rangers." said Master Vile.

"Ninjor, he's after the Great Power. Don't let him get it." said Dulcea.

Master Vile waved his hand, and the image vanished.

"Time to send you there, too." said Master Vile.

"Go, rangers, get the Great Power, before it's too late." said Ninjor.

Ninjor fired at Vile, making him duck. Ninjor's blast destroys some of the Tengas.

"We can't leave you." said Jaleen.

"I said go!" said Ninjor, who fired an energy blast at them, and made them vanish.

"Now you belong to me." said Vile, fired an energy blast.

"Good luck rangers. May the power protect you." whispered Ninjor, as the blast hit him, and he vanished.

"Find those Eltarans, and destroy them. I'm going to the monolith." said Master Vile, who vanished in a black flash.

Scorpina and the Tengas dashed into the forest.

In the forest, the 6 Eltarans appear.

"He pointed to the monolith. We've got to get there." said Jaden.

A flash of energy appeared and formed into a holo-image of Dulcea and Ninjor.

"We can't stay out of our bodies long. But we will give you the power of the ninjetti. You must find the monolith." said Dulcea.

They fired, and a wave of energy hit the 6 teens, giving them ninjetti suits. Jaden/white; Darren/black; Shala/pink; Malcus/blue; Jade/yellow; Jaleen/red.

"Jaleen, your spirit animal is the hawk, strong, a loner, but is always there when she needs to be." said Dulcea.

"Jade, your spirit animal is the giraffe, graceful, yet dangerous." said Ninjor.

"Malcus, your spirit animal is the cheetah, cunning and swift." said Dulcea.

"Shala, your spirit animal is the dove, serene, and graceful." said Ninjor.

"Darren, your spirit animal is the bat, fast, and dark as the night." said Dulcea.

"Jaden, your spirit animal is the lion, leader of the pack, strong, and ferocious." said Ninjor.

The 6 stand together, and remove their hoods.

"Your journey will be full of many dangers, some of this planet, and some not." said Dulcea.

"What do you mean?" asked Shala.

"Master Vile has sent his forces after you to destroy you. He is trying to go to the monolith, but he'll discover that he must journey through the forest to enter it. Only Ninjor and I can teleport to the monolith, and to the plateau, because we are this planet's protectors." said Dulcea.

"We must leave now, before we are discovered." said Ninjor.

"Do not worry, just survive the journey. For Master Vile may not stop with us, and with the Great Power, he may try attacking Triforia, Eltar, Earth, and anywhere else." said Dulcea.

"May the Power protect you." said Ninjor.

Ninjor and Dulcea's images vanished. The 6 Eltarans ran down the path, hoping to find the monolith, and avoid dangers as possible.

In the prison, Dulcea and Ninjor return to their bodies. There were many cells. They had cells 1-6 across from cells 7-12. Ninjor was trapped in a bottle in the middle of the room. The cell arrangement was Auric, King Trin, Quagmire, Dulcea, Queen Tracy, Alex, Delphine, Corcus, Cestro, Tidus, Aurico, and Cestria.

"Will they make it?" asked Delphine.

"We just have to hope. It is hope to Fate now." said Dulcea.

"Yes. But if we could escape, and get our aquitar coins, we could slow down Vile's forces, so they could get to the monolith." said Delphine.

"Yes. Since Vile's forces aren't part of the normal tests, it would make sense that we should stop them." said Aurico.

"But there are only 5 power coins." said Dulcea.

"Not quite. The Pink Aquitar Coin was never used, and yet the original Aquitar Team feared for its safety. The Pink Aquitar coin, the Pink Battleborg, and the Pink Shogunzord were all locked safely away beneath Phaedos." said Ninjor.

"Then there was a Pink Shogunzord." said Cestria.

"Yes. But the original 5 Battleborgs and Shogunzords were fine without it. The pink zords when combined with the megazords, were just extra weapons." said Dulcea.

"We must escape, and find them. It is time to free them." said Cestria.

"The 6 Ninjazords, Titanis, and the other Shogunzords are still on Earth, hidden. The Dragonzord has been used again by a good green ranger." said Dulcea.

"Then we must release the zords." said Cestro.

"The Battleborgs are on this ship." said Tidus.

The doors opened. Master Vile stepped out, and walked in.

"Aquitar Rangers. You will now serve me." said Master Vile.

"No. We won't." said Cestro.

Master Vile held up a crystal.

"Where did you get the Darkstar Crystal?" asked Quagmire.

"Dark Specter has had this hidden. He's used it to create new evil, or turn good people evil." said Master Vile.

"You won't get away with this." said Delphine, now very worried.

Master Vile smiled, and then shot a blast of energy through the Darkstar Crystal. Dulcea, Ninjor, Tracy, Trin, and Auric tried to deflect it, but the blast hit the 5 Aquitar Rangers, and Alex.

"NO!" yelled Cestria.

Tengas opened their cells. Delphine, Aurico, Corcus, Cestro, Tidus, and Alex exited their cells. Master Vile hands the 5 aquitar coins to the 5 Aquitians.

"Now. Go to Phaedos. And destroy those trying to seek the Great Power. Only then can I travel through the forest, and claim its power for myself." said Master Vile.

The 5 Aquitar Rangers nod.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Delphine.

"Rangers of Aquitar, we need full power!" said Delphine, Corcus, Cestro, Tidus, and Aurico.

"Shift into Turbo! Centurion Strike Turbo Power!" said Alex.

Alex morphed into the Blue Centurion. The 5 Aquitans and Alex teleported out.

"You'll never get away with this." said Trin.

"But I will. And they aren't the only ones I'm turning." said Master Vile.

Master Vile raised the Dark Crystal, and fired it at Tracy. Her clothes transformed back into her witch garb. She had become Rita Repulsa once more.

"Welcome back, Rita." said Vile.

Tengas opened the cell, and Rita Repulsa exited the cell.

"No." said King Trin.

"Sorry, she belongs to me again." said Master Vile.

Rita, Vile, and the Tengas left the dungeon. Ninjor, Cestria, Auric, Trin, Quagmire, and Dulcea all sat there.

"It's hopeless now." said Trin.

"I see no way out of this." said Quagmire.

"I do. We have to escape. The Eltarans can't survive long against Vile's forces, Blue Centurion, and the Aquitar Rangers. We have to get out, and save them." said Cestria.

"How?" asked Dulcea.

"By destroying the Darkstar Crystal." said Cestria.

"How? Vile has drained my power, Auric's power, Ninjor's power, and Dulcea's power." said Quagmire.

"But not Trin's power. You were the gold ranger once, you must have some residual energy left." said Cestria.

"Cestria's right. You may have enough energy left to free us." said Ninjor.

Trin nodded, and raised his hands. Golden energy flew from his hands, and struck the bars. The bars vanished. Trin walked out from the cell, and walked to the console. He looked at it.

"How do I turn this thing off?" asked Trin.

"Just destroy the entire machine." said Auric.

Trin nodded, and kicked the machine, destroying it. The cell bars vanished, freeing the rest of the group. Ninjor, Auric, Cestria, Quagmire, and Dulcea walked out of the cells, and joined him. They feel their powers restored to normal.

"The rooms weren't draining our strength, they were blocking it." said Cestria.

"Then we must find the Darkstar Crystal, and destroy it before it is too late." said Dulcea.

"I will go with Dulcea to Phaedos. Maybe I can find the pink Aquitan coin, and Dulcea will stop aging." said Cestria.

"Good luck." said Ninjor.

Dulcea and Cestria vanished in green and white flashes of light. Ninjor, Auric, Quagmire, and Trin ran down the hall.

In the throne room, Master Vile and Rita Repulsa sat on 2 thrones. Master Vile set the Darkstar Crystal on a table. Scorpina kneeled before them.

"Welcome back to the side of darkness, empress." said Scorpina.

"It's good to be back." said Rita.

"Zedd discovered you went good, and annulled your marriage. He's now married to Kimberly Hart, the former pink morphin and pink ninja/ninjetti ranger. She's now the pink teran ranger, and can control the element of wind." said Master Vile.

"He left me, and married that slut! He's going to pay for this." said Rita.

Master Vile and Scorpina nodded. Master Vile handed a box to Rita. Rita opened it up, and pulled out her old wand.

"Zedd was going to give this to Kimberly, but I got it back, before I left the Dark Fortress with it and the Darkstar Crystal." said Master Vile.

"But this belongs to Dark Specter." said Rita.

"He's the only one who knows what I'm doing, and why I'm here. Those other fools think I'm off in my planet." said Master Vile.

"When we're really trying to get the Great Power." said Scorpina.

"Brilliant. Technically, I'm married to the King of Triforia. Yes, I do have my memories now of being Tracy. But I don't want to be a goody good again. If we can turn Trin, evil, then we'll be the rulers of Triforia. We legally are the royal family." said Rita.

"And then you'd also have control of the golden powers, because then we could turn Trey evil." said Master Vile.

'The Phantom Ranger is the gold ranger's brother. He works for Divatox." said Scorpina.

"That means Divatox also has a claim to the Triforian throne, and the golden powers." said Rita.

"Not if we defeat her first." said Scorpina.

The villains began planning how to get the Phantom Ranger away from Divatox. Finster teleported in with Tengas and Putties.

"You summoned me?" asked Finster.

"We've got Rita back." said Finster.

"I assumed that is why her Putties came back to life." said Finster.

Rita nodded.

"Then we must be careful. If Divatox, the Machine Empire, Zedd, and Astronema discover I'm back, they may warn each other, and ruin our future plans." said Rita.

"Then we must proceed with caution. We don't have the Great Power yet." said Scorpina.

The villains nodded, and began planning.

In the hallway, were Trin, Ninjor, Auric, and Quagmire. They raised their hands, and fired blasts of energy at the Dark Crystal. It shattered into pieces, and sent out a dark wave. The dark wave hit them. Their screams drew Rita, Vile, and Scorpina to them. The Tiki of Auric and Ninjor's blue bottle appeared. Auric was sucked into the tiki, while Ninjor was sucked into the bottle. Quagmire's robes were turned from brown to black. Trin's robe changed from gold and black to gray and black.

"Quagmire, Trin. Welcome to the family." said Master Vile, laughing.

On Phaedos, Jaden, Shala, Jade, Malcus, Darren, and Jaleen walked through the woods. Cestria appeared in a flash of pink light.

"What's going on?" asked Jade.

"I am Cestria. My cousin is Cestro, the Blue Aquitar Ranger. Master Vile has turned the Aquitar Rangers and Blue Centurion evil. He's sending them after you now. I'm here to find the pink aquitar coin." said Cestria.

A holo-image of Dulcea appeared.

"Cestria, I looked through Ninjor's notes. The pink aquitar coin was moved into the monolith. And...no. It can't be." said Dulcea.

"What's wrong?" asked Cestria.

"Quagmire and Trin have been turned evil. Auric and Ninjor have been recaptured." said Dulcea.

"We've got to get to the monolith fast." said Cestria.

Dulcea's image fades away. Cestria and the 6 Eltarans ran further into the forest. Flashes of light form into the Aquitar Rangers and Alex. Delphine and Aurico stood in front of them, blocking their path. Cestro stood on their left, and Tidus stood on their right. side. Corcus and Alex stood behind them.

"We're surrounded." said Jaleen.

"Got any bright ideas?" asked Jaleen.

"Yeah. We fight. Ninjetti! Lion!" said Jaden.

"Bat!" said Darren.

"Hawk!" said Jaleen.

"Dove!" said Shala.

"Cheetah!" said Malcus.

"Giraffe!" said Jade.

Their hoods reappeared on their heads, and the group split up to fight the Aquitar Rangers and Alex. Jaden vs. Aurico. Jaleen vs. Delphine. Cestria vs. Cestro. Jade vs. Tidus. Malcus vs. Corcus. Darren and Shala vs. Alex.

"Guys. We have to find fire." said Cestria.

"Why?" asked Jaleen.

"Darren, can you handle him by yourself?" asked Cestria.

"Sure." said Darren.

Cestria ran off the path a few ways, and found a pile of sticks.

"Too easy." said Cestria.

The sticks transformed into a skeleton of a dragon.

"I spoke too soon." said Cestria

The dragon flung his tail at Cestria. She flipped into the air, avoiding the hit. She flipped onto the dragon's back.

"I guess dinosaurs lived on Phaedos and Earth. That's why the dino and ninja coins are similar to the animals that live on this planet." thought Cestria.

The dragon had been trying to throw Cestria off, but she'd been hanging on. She guided the dragon back to the fight.

Back at the fight, Jaden, Jaleen, Shala, Malcus, Darren, and Jade are flung to the ground. Delphine, Corcus, Aurico, Cestro, Tidus, and Alex walk up to them. Cestria hung onto the dragon as it ran in still trying to shake her off. The skeleton dragon saw the fighting groups.

"Hey, Aquitar Rangers. Come and get me. If you think you can." said Cestria.

Aurico, Tidus, and Corcus leapt up to attack Cestria. The dragon breathed fire, which hit the 3 rangers, demorphing them. Delphine and Cestro leapt up to attack him, and he zapped them.

"We'll be back rangers." said Delphine.

Delphine, Cestro, and Alex vanished with Tidus, Corcus, and Aurico.

"Guys. I can't control this guy." said Cestria.

The dragon threw her from his body, and knocked her into a tree. The dragon ran towards her. Darren leapt onto the monster, and began pulling off bones. Jade and Jaleen ran up to Cestria, and woke her up.

"Are you okay?" asked Jade..

"Yes. What's going on?" asked Cestria.

"Darren's trying to get rid of him." said Shala.

Malcus and Jaden leapt onto the dinosaur, and help Darren pulled of dino bones. The 3 guys soon pulled out the main bones, and the monster fell to the ground, demolished. The 3 male rangers stood up, and dusted themselves off.

"Let's get out of here before his family invites us to dinner." said Darren.

"Good idea." said Cestria.

Cestria and the 6 ninjetti rangers ran further into the forest.

On the Megaship, Adam, and Andros, Alpha 5, Alpha 6, and Dimitria were on the bridge scanning for Zordon and Karone. The other rangers had gone to the simudeck to train and get to know each other better.

"You guys? Where's Tommy?" asked Adam.

At the Surf Spot, Tommy kicked and punched a bag. He kicked and punched so hard, the cord ripped in 2, dropping the punching bag onto the floor, with a loud bang, startling everyone. Tommy clenched his fists, and mutters a 'sorry' to Adele, before walking out the door. Tanya, Rocky, and Adam were sitting at a table, and had watched what Tommy did.

"I'm worried about him. He took this too hard." said Tanya.

"I know. He's eventually going to get himself hurt." said Adam..

"We should keep an eye on him." said Rocky.

Tanya, Rocky, and Adam run out after Tommy. They see Tommy practicing karate, with kicks and punches.

"I'll go talk to him." said Rocky.

Rocky walks up to Tommy.

"Tommy, you've got to calm down. If you're this way when they attack us, they could capture or kill you." said Rocky .

"Leave me alone." said Tommy.

"But Tommy." said Rocky.

"I said leave me alone." said Tommy.

Tommy, angrily, punches Rocky in the face. Blood flows from Rocky's lip and nose. Tommy sees what he did, and runs away.

"Tommy. Wait!" said Rocky.

Tanya and Adam hold him back.

"Rocky, he might just hurt you worse. He's in pain right now." said Tanya.

"I know. But I got to help him." said Rocky.

"Tanya, go back to the Megaship, and tell the others. Adam and I need to help Tommy any way we can." said Adam.

Tanya nods, and teleports away in a streak of yellow light. Adam and Rocky run after Tommy.

In the forest, Tommy is now sitting under a tree.

"I can't believe I just did that. Rocky is one of my best friends. It's not his fault that Zedd turned the others against us, or married Kim. I let my anger take over." said Tommy.

Tommy clenches his fist, then hears voices, calling out his name. Tommy looks up to see Rocky and Adam looking for him. Tommy starts to stand up. A golden arm reaches from behind a tree, and grabs Tommy, pulling him backwards, then a golden flash follows. Adam, Rocky, Richie, and Curtis see it, and run to find nothing but 2 sets of footprints.

"Tommy's been taken." said Adam.

"But by who?" asked Rocky.

"We better get back. Andros and the others will want to know about this." said Curtis.

The 4 rangers teleport back to the Megaship.


	13. Ninja Quest Pt 3

Dark Fortress. Tommy struggles as he is tossed into a cell. Putties, Tengas, and Quantrons restrain him to the wall. He looks up to see Nemane all dressed in black leather, and her hair now died red.

"Kim, snap out of this." said Tommy.

"I'm not Kim anymore. Not the one you remember. I like being evil. Or don't you remember Muranthias?" asked Nemane.

Tommy shuddered remembering when Maligore had turned Kim and Jason against them.

"Kimberly is dead. I am Nemane." said Nemane.

"Goldar. Come have some fun." said Nemane.

Nemane walks away, as Goldar walks in. Tommy struggles as Goldar walks in.

"This is going to be fun." said Goldar.

Training Area. Nemane walks in and everyone in the room, ranger, and monster alike, kneel before her.

"You may rise." said Nemane.

The rangers stand up first, and soon the others stand up.

"Leave us." said Nemane.

The various monsters and soldiers run out of the room, leaving Nemane and the other rangers.

"Power down!" yelled Jason, powering down.

The rest follow him, and power down, too.

"Jason, Tommy is locked away in a cell. Goldar's taking care of him, but I thought maybe you'd like to have some fun." said Nemane.

Jason smiles evilly and walks down the hall towards the dungeon.

"Not even Tommy can handle Jason and Goldar fighting him, especially chained up." said Nemane.

"What about the other rangers? They're bound to try to rescue Tommy, not to mention save us from evil." said Billy.

"You may be right. So it's time to teach them a lesson. Billy, you know the schematics of the Astro Megaship almost as much as Andros himself." said Nemane.

"I get what you're saying. But how am I going to get in?" asked Billy.

"With this." said Nemane.

She snaps her fingers, and a black box appears in her hand. She opens it, revealing the red zeo morphers.

The group smirks, as Billy snatches the red zeo crystal from the box.

"Be careful, Billy. My zeo crystal hasn't been totally purified of goodness, and I was turned evil. That crystal is still good." said Kat.

"She's right. Be careful, Billy. We don't want to lose you back to their side." said Trini.

Billy smiled, and kissed Trini on the lips, before turning back to face Nemane.

"We must take care of the rangers. As of now, the 3 zeo rangers are probably telling the others of Tommy's abduction." said Nemane.

"Which is why I have a plan of my own." said a dark voice.

The rangers turned around to see Lord Zedd standing in the hallway.

Astro Megaship. The three zeo rangers teleport in, and sound the alarm. Soon all of the rangers are now on the bridge.

"What's wrong?" asked Andros.

"Tommy's been captured." said Rocky.

"Tommy must not be turned evil. Or the Zeo Crystal will become imbalanced, and could danger the safety of the universe." said Dimitria.

"How do we fix the balance?" asked Tanya.

"We must save Tommy, and turn Katherine back to the side of goodness for the Zeo Crystals to be completely purified." said Dimitria.

Delta Megaship Bridge. Troy and Trey are watching a monitor. Triforia is in ruins. The people have been enslaved by Master Vile's forces.

"I must return to Triforia." said Trey.

"I will go with you." said Troy.

"Alpha 5. You must tell them of the threat to Triforia. We must return at once." said Trey.

Alpha 5 nods, as the two Triforians, teleport onto the Pyrimidas, and jet away. Alpha 5 contacts the Astro Megaship.

Astro Megaship.

"This is unfortunate. With Trey and Troy gone we also lose the Pyrimidas and Dragonzord." said Andros.

"We must come up with a way to heal them." said Tanya.

"There may be a way. The Darkstar Crystal is what turned them into Rita Repulsa and Rito Revolto. The Zeo Crystal is the counter to it. The three of you and Tommy may be able to save Katherine. Once she's on your side, your only chance will be to turn the terans good." said Dimitria.

"Zhane will go with you, while the rest of us create a diversion." said Andros.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Adam.

"Let's Rocket!" said Andros.

Dark Fortress. Adam, Tanya, Rocky, and Zhane sneak aboard the ship.

"We'll split up. Zhane and I will find Kat. You two find Tommy." said Rocky.

The group splits up.

Dungeon. Goldar and Jason beat Tommy up badly. Rocky and Zhane charge in, and knock Goldar unconscious.

"Rocky, get him out of here. I'll handle Jason." said Zhane.

Rocky nods, and picks up Tommy. He bolts from the dungeon, as fast as he can.

"Super Silverizer!" said Zhane.

"Fire Sword!" said Jason.

The two weapons clash as their fight continues.

Ranger Suites. Tanya and Adam duck as they see Nemane, Aisha, and Zack walk down the hall towards Zedd and Rita's throne room. They run into Kat's room. She is sleeping. They put a hand over her mouth, and drag her away.

Nearby, Rocky is still holding Tommy. He runs down the hall, and suddenly is stopped by the red zeo ranger, who knocks Rocky into a wall, and Tommy to the ground.

"Who are you?" asked Rocky.

"You don't know me. I'm hurt." said Billy, kicking Rocky in the stomach.

Tanya and Adam show up with Katherine. Adam runs over there and drags Tommy's body over to Tanya and Kat.

"We're going to need backup." said Adam.

"6 to teleport. Put the red zeo ranger and Kat in containment." said Tanya.

The group vanishes off the Dark Fortress.

Astro Megaship. Docking bay. The group appears. Billy bangs against the glass, as an unconscious Katherine appears next to him in another one. Billy screams as the power is sucked from him, and he powers down, and passes out.

"Nice work, Alpha." said Tanya.

Alpha presses a button as the two zeo morphers vanish from Kat and Billy, and appear on the console.

"We have to turn Kat good again." said Alpha.

The morphers vanish from Tanya, Rocky, and Adam's hands, and form into their crystals. The red and pink morphers turn into a crystal. They glow. Black energy is ejected from the pink crystal, and Katherine. The crystals glow, pure, now complete again. Billy vanishes in a blue flash of light, as Katherine and Tommy wake up, in a daze.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Tanya.

"I am. But Tommy needs medical attention." said Kat.

The 5 crystals glow, striking Tommy, instantly healing all of his wounds. The 5 crystals glow, and turn back into the 5 morphers around their wrists. Alpha 6 scans Kat and Tommy.

"Kat's good again, and Tommy's injuries are healed." said Alpha 5.

"Now that we have the zeo team back, we need Richie and the teran rangers." said Alpha 5.

"Hey. Where's Zhane?" asked Tanya.

"I left him fighting Jason in the dungeon." said Rocky.

Dark Fortress. Zhane is now demorphed, and dragged into the throne room by several Quantrons. Astronema, Ivan Ooze, Nemane, and Zedd sit on the four thrones. Goldar, Ecliptor, Scorpina, Maligore, Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack, Aisha, and Richie stand nearby the throne. Tengas, Super Z-Putties, and Quantrons guard the exit doors, and are scattered throughout the throne room.

"This is the silver ranger. Said to be the most powerful ranger in the universe. Pathetic. You couldn't even beat one ranger." said Zedd.

"But they succeeded in their mission. Katherine and Tommy are now safe, and the Zeo Team is complete once more." said Zhane.

"You insolent brat!" said Zedd.

"Yes, the zeo team is complete. But without the terans rangers to help them, and with you and the Richie here, the space team can't use their zords, just two worthless space ships." said Ivan Ooze.

"And with the gold ranger and the green ranger returning to Triforia, and with Master Vile holding most of your former allies, there isn't much help for them left." said Zedd.

Zhane knocks the Quantrons away, grabbing his morpher.

"Let's Rocket!" said Zhane.

Now morphed, he leaps forward, pulling out his Super Silverizer, and grabbing the closest ranger, Richie. He walks backwards, as Astronema and Zedd raise their staffs to blast him. Zhane and Richie are both teleported out in two streaks of silver and blue light.

"This can't be!" said Zedd.

"Don't worry. We can take care of them." said Astronema.

Phaedos. The six Eltarans continue their quest through the forest. They soon come to a monolith. Flashes of purple and black form into Tengas, blocking their way. Master Vile and Rita Repulsa appear in front of the Tengas.

"Foolish rangers. The Great Power is ours, and this time no way can stop us." said Master Vile.

The ninjetti rangers leap forward, and fight the Tengas, while Master Vile and Rita head to the monolith doors.

Spaceship. King Trin and Auric stand guard, as the 5 Alien Rangers recharge. Inside his bottle, Ninjor shakes back and forth, until he is freed. Ninjor vanishes in blue lights.

Phaedos. Ninjor arrives, knocking Master Vile and Rita to the ground.

"Not you again!" said Rita.

"Sorry but the forces of good are no match for the power of the ninja." said Ninjor.

"It's your funeral." said Master Vile.

The Tengas are now beaten and the six rangers join Ninjor.

"We can still beat them." said Rita.

The doors open and six beams of light strike the six Eltarans, morphing them into the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

"Enjoy your victory. It will be your last." said Master Vile.

Rita and Master Vile vanish. The monolith doors close, and Ninjor and the 6 ninja rangers vanish.

Astro Megaship. Richie struggles as 5 bursts of light fly from the zeo morphers and strike Richie, and Zhane. Richie is turned good as Zhane is healed of his injuries. They collapse to the ground as the 5 zeo rangers and Alpha 6 run over to them. Alpha 6 scans them, and smiles.

"Richie's good and Zhane's healed." said Alpha 6

"Now we have two full teams. Where's the other space rangers?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know. They were planning on a diversion." said Alpha 6.

Dimitria walks in.

"They went to Earth but weren't noticed by Zedd. They had already expected your arrival. But you escaped. They are on their way back." said Dimitria.

"We're here." said Andros.

Zhara and Zhane hug, as Emily and Richie hug. The others look on, and smile. Rocky takes Kat aside.

"Kat, I know it's sudden, but would you like to go out on a date with me?" asked Rocky.

"Yes. I will." said Kat.

Rocky smiles, and Kat smiles, as well.

"It's about time." said Tanya, walking up to them

Everyone laughs, and throws a party to celebrate.

Dark Fortress. Zedd is furious.

"They've thrown a party. And three teams are under our power. The Alien Rangers from Aquitar. The Turbo Rangers. And the Teran Rangers. No matter. It's time to attack." said Zedd.

"Lord Zedd, General Havoc has arrived. For the fast few months he has been working with the Machine Empire. This is their result." said Goldar, walking in.

Goldar snaps his fingers as General Havoc walks in, following by 6 Psycho Rangers. Psycho Pink. Psycho Yellow. Psycho Blue. Psycho Black. Psycho Red. Psycho Silver.

"But there's 12 rangers." said Astronema.

"Not anymore. Lord Zedd is requested to take his forces and beat the gold ranger. The Zeo Rangers will follow to help Trey, leaving the Space Rangers to fight Astronema's forces." said General Havoc.

"Leave us both with an evil team of rangers. Excellent." said Zedd.

"Move out." said Zedd.

General Havoc returns to his ship, and heads back to the Machine Empire's colonies. Lord Zedd, Nemane, and Goldar board Serpentera. The rest of his forces are taken to Triforia by General Havoc. They jet away leaving Astronema with Ecliptor, her Quantrons, and her new Psycho Rangers.

Delta Megaship. The Zeo Rangers had chosen to live on the Delta Megaship, so the Space Rangers could have some space. Alpha 5 rushes over to them.

"Rangers. Serpentera is headed for Triforia. Trey and Troy need our help." said Alpha 5.

"We need to take the Delta Megaship to Triforia. It has our weapons and zords already aboard it." said Andros.

"Let's go." said Jason.

The group nods.

"Open a channel to the Astro Megaship." said Tommy.

"Right away." said Alpha 5.

The Astro Megaship turns on, with Andros and Alpha 6 on the screen.

"Andros, Zedd's taken his forces to Triforia, including the Teran Rangers. Trey will need our help. We're going to help him. It's up to you and your team to protect the Earth from Astronema." said Tommy.

"We won't let her win." said Andros.

Tommy nods, ending the connection. The Delta Megaship jets away, headed for Triforia.

Phaedos. The 6 ninja rangers say goodbye to Ninjor, and teleport back to Eltar. Ninjor hands Cestria the Pink Alien Coin.

"I know the six of you must return to Eltar. But I must rescue my friends from Master Vile." said Cestria.

"We'll come with you, and save them. Aquitar is just as important as Eltar." said Jaden.

The 7 rangers teleport out, leaving Ninjor and Dulcea standing alone on the plateau.

Space Skull. Master Vile is furious. Footsteps approach. He looks back expecting to see his daughter, or one of his new followers. Instead he sees Lord Zedd and his new wife.

"What are you doing here?" asked Master Vile.

"We're taking over. Your daughter and your followers are all locked up. And the Darkstar Crystal is in my control. Of course I turned them all good again. I can't have you trying to undermine me." said Zedd.

Master Vile lunges at Zedd but Goldar fires back at him with a blast of gold flame. Master Vile is knocked to the ground, as Tengas grab him.

"You can't do this to me." said Master Vile.

"We already have. And now we're in control. Get him out of my sight." said Nemane.

Tengas drag Master Vile out of the room.

Dungeon. Master Vile is tossed into a cell, where he sees the Alien Rangers, Alex, King Trin, Queen Tracy, and Auric are now good again.

"Curse Lord Zedd. You will regret this." said Master Vile.

A rainbow colors of light form into Cestria and the Ninja Rangers. They free the prisoners, leaving Master Vile locked up.

"I will return to Phaedos to help Dulcea and Ninjor keep it safe." said Quagmire, vanishing into thin air.

"You must return to Triforia. Your son and brother are back but they need help." said Cestria.

Tracy and Trin nod.

"I shall join you." said Auric.

Cestria hands him his tiki, and the key to King Trin. Auric returns into his tiki, and vanishes with the 2 Triforians.

"Who are you?" asked Cestria.

"I am Alex Collins. Also known as the Blue Centurion. I came from the future. Lord Zedd now has access to my memories which could alter the future drastically." said Alex.

"Delphine, take Cestria, and the rest of you team back to Aquitar." said Jaden, handing them their power coins.

"We'll help Alex." said Jaden.

Delphine nods, as the 6 Aquitians teleport back to Aquitar.

"Aquitar and Triforia are safe. Eltar is needed to be safe. You return to Eltar. I'll handle this alone." said Alex, raising his morphers into the air.

"Centurion Power!" said Alex, morphing into the blue centurion.

Alex runs down the hall. The 6 Eltarans run after him. Alex heads into the control room, and finds his memories. He deletes them from the system, and discovers the location of the Dark Star Crystal. The ship shakes, and Alex is forced to teleport himself and the 6 Eltarans back to Eltar.

Eltar. Dimitria meets them, and after consulting with others, she tells him that Divatox still has the Phantom Ranger and the Earth Turbo Rangers under her control.

"I will remain here and help keep Eltar safe." said Alex.

"Edenoi has the Masked Rider. Earth has the Space Rangers. Triforia has the 6 Zeo Rangers and the Green Morphin Ranger. Eltar has the Ninja Rangers and you. Be careful. The Machine Empire has been quiet for far too long." said Dimitria.

"Don't worry. We'll keep Eltar safe." said Jaden.

Dimitria nods, vanishing in a flash of white light, returning to Inquaris.

Samaritan Planet. Dark Specter, Scorpina, Finster, and Darkonda wait as Maligore and Ivan Ooze appear.

"We must begin preparations for our final assault against the universe. Zordon can't last much longer, and with the three of us alive and together again, nothing can stop us." said Dark Specter.

"Finally. Someone with vision. We must be cautious. Zordon's ranger spies are everywhere." said Maligore.

"I know. That is why I suggest we talk in a more private place." said Dark Specter.

A huge red portal appears. The group walks into it, and the portal closes as fast as it had arrived.

Dark Fortress. Astronema smirks as she watches her new Psycho Rangers train.

"It's time to attack. Go down and defeat the rangers." said Astronema.

The Psycho Rangers nod, and vanish.

"Soon the rangers will be gone, and Earth will be mine." said Astronema.


End file.
